


T.V.S.E.T.

by picometre



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Burns, Cannibalism, Emetophobia, Execution, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Maggots, Medical, Mouth trauma, Other, Plants, Stitches, Torture, Vampires, is rotting an acceptable tag...?, let's say wound fingering, like... a lot of them unfortunately. and i still feel nauseous.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picometre/pseuds/picometre
Summary: Come on, everybody, let's go! It's time to have a look at this special holiday show! [Goretober Challenge compilation]





	1. Notre personnel est qualifié pour vous faire souffrir, Monsieur Tenshouin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi's staying at the hospital for a bit.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #1: Medical]

Eichi woke up that morning feeling empty. He attempted to look at his surroundings without moving. It was fruitless, so he decided it'd be better for him to sit up. A sharp pain hit him as he was doing so and he couldn't help but wince and take some time to take deep breaths. Breathing helped ease the pain and, as soon as he felt it was bearable, he looked around.  
He was not surprised to see he was in a hospital room again. He felt bitter as he remembered the circumstances of his admission into the hospital.

It was during fine's latest live. Eichi was doing the best performance he had ever done, pushing himself to his limit, and was in bliss as he danced and sang along with his unit mates. He thought it was the best day of his life to date, until he started stumbling on stage. He wanted to believe it was just a simple misstep, that he was not feeling the strain of exhaustion hit him yet. He had to keep dancing and singing, he forced himself to smile as he did so. But desire and willpower was not enough when his body could not keep up.  
Eichi collapsed on stage in the middle of a song, his body having been crushed by his illness and his spirits crumbling to dust as he realized the live was over for him. He desperately tried to get up, but every attempt was met with his face hitting the stage's floor. He was panting and yearning for a breath, his eyesight getting blurry. At some point, he cried, mostly out of anger towards his illness, but perhaps also out of anger towards himself for hoping he would be able to make it to the end of the live. Then, as if God pitied him, Eichi lost consciousness.

He was about to be enraged at himself when someone knocked on the door and entered the room. It was a nurse he was not familiar with. She looked at Eichi with surprise, probably not expecting him to be up, then smiled.

"Hello, Mister Tenshouin. What a pleasant surprise to see you're awake."  
"Hello. How long was I asleep?"  
"You were sleeping non stop since a couple of days." Pause. "I'll bring you breakfast once I warn the doctor you're awake."

Eichi said nothing and watched as the nurse left the room. He looked at the window near his bed as he waited for her to come back. The window didn't lead to anything worth noting, so his gaze shifted back to the room. The nurse came back with a tray on which were biscuits and orange juice, a glass of water and two small pink pills.

"There you go." She smiled at him. "Make sure to take the pills."  
"Thank you." Eichi could feel the nurse's gaze on him as he took the pills and drank the glass of water.  
"Good." Pause. "You're due to go to the operation block this afternoon for a surgery."

Eichi froze at the sudden announcement.

"Surgery?"  
"Yes. Your condition has become... quite serious, and this surgery is of utmost importance for your health."  
"Wait, aren't you supposed to have my consent, or at least my family's consent before you can perform any surgery?"  
"Your family consents to it."  
"Wh-"  
"No questions, Mister Tenshouin." Her tone of voice became harsh as she pronounced these words, then came back to usual. "Well then, I'll leave you. You can just leave the tray on the night table once you're done, someone else will pick it up."

After she said that, she walked away. Eichi sighed when the room's door closed behind her. He looked at the tray for a short moment before he took what was supposed to be his breakfast.  
He had a bad feeling about that surgery, but he couldn't tell what exactly worried him. He finished his breakfast, left the tray on the night table, and looked at his own hands and wondered what would happen if the surgery failed. Would he die during the surgery, right after or, say, a week or so after? He assumed he wouldn't be missed as a person, but allowed himself to wonder if he would be missed as an idol.  
Idol. The thought of the live came back to him as a bitter reminder. Would it even matter that the surgery was a success if something like that would happen again?  
He suddenly grew tired. Perhaps was he thinking too much. He allowed himself to go back to sleep, that way he wouldn't think about the surgery or its outcome.

When Eichi woke up again, he was greeted by a blinding light, causing him to close his eyes again and want to cover them with his hands. He couldn't move his hands, however. They seemed to be restrained by something when he attempted to move them, as if they were tied to something. He slowly opened his eyes again, this time trying to get used to the light, and later realized he was in an operation room.

"Doctor, the patient woke up."  
"Excellent."

Eichi looked at the direction of the voices and could see the nurse from earlier next to a man in a white blouse, most likely the doctor mentioned this morning. He looked around and saw other nurses. All of them didn't seem to be dressed appropriately to operate on someone.

"Are you the person supposed to do the surgery?"  
"Yes, I am." The doctor smiled.  
"Aren't you supposed to wear... more than this?"  
"Well, you see... our goal isn't to make sure you stay alive."  
Eichi froze. "What?"  
"In fact, we're pretty much here to mess you up as much as we can."  
"M-Mess me up?!"  
"You heard well." The doctor had a twisted expression on his face. "Cutting up, taking some pieces, playing with your guts, stuff like that... it's not that we hold anything against you but... we gotta test some pills, and you were the perfect subject for it."  
"S-So... the pills..."  
"Yeah. You already took them. Now, stay calm, because we're about-"

Eichi tried to get away, hoping that somehow he could escape the restraints, but he was stopped by a sharp pain around his stomach. He looked and saw that the doctor had plunged a blade into his abdomen.

"Bad boys get punishment."

The doctor pulled the blade – which turned out to be a butcher knife – out, revealing a messy stabbing wound and blood oozing from it. He was not joking. Eichi would be messed up thoroughly, and the thought of it suddenly filled him with fear. He wanted to move and scream, but merely twitching made the pain of his wound burn further and he couldn't bring himself to make any sound.  
The doctor then took a scalpel and neatly cut Eichi's abdomen starting from the initial wound as to create a huge opening. Eichi could feel tears streaming down his face, feeling the pain spread further, but again did not scream.  
The doctor approached his face near Eichi's and spoke in a low voice.

"Say, Mister Tenshouin... you're an idol, aren't you?" Pause. "In that case... I'll try to make you sing."

He tore Eichi's abdomen open, acting as if the cut on it was the opening of a candy bag. The pain was so intense and sudden Eichi let out a short scream and felt like crying. He was horrified and he didn't want to keep looking at what was happening to him, yet his eyes were somehow still focused on his wounds. Yes, it was him that was being opened in such a brutal way, yes, it was him bleeding, trembling and panting, trying to resist the burning pain as much as he could. He could feel tears slowly stream down his face and once looked away from his wounds to look at the doctor's twisted smile. Doctor... was he even a doctor? The thought that this man could be a butcher instead didn't impress Eichi. In fact, it almost made sense. That man could not possibly be someone who saved lives, right? That man had to be someone who cuts flesh for a living, right?!  
Eichi screamed again as he could feel a hand playing with his guts. He looked down to see that, indeed, the doctor was humming as he was plunging his hand deep into Eichi's guts and fumbling with them. Eichi let out choked sounds as he felt and saw the doctor yanking out part of his intestines.

"Look, look!" The doctor firmly grasped the bloody intestines and showed them to Eichi like an excited child who was showing their mother a drawing. "That's yours! All that messy stuff down there is yours!"

Eichi wanted to throw up as the doctor kept pulling out more. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted it to end. He didn't want to see that excuse of a human being play with his guts like that. Soon, he couldn't bring himself to care about how the man was having fun lacerating his body further and the pain that came from it, all he wished was to embrace death once and for all.  
Then, as if God pitied him, Eichi lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably not go for cryptic titles and summaries when i'm starting new projects, but i'm the kind of guy who hates reasonable titles and summaries because i'm bad at them, so i'd rather go with shit that makes no sense instead. tbh grammar and characterization might suck in this but I'm Not Really In The Best Mood To Really Notice Anything
> 
> anyway, this marks the beginning of my goretober challenge which i plan to focus on eichi. it'll be hard to render some of the prompts i found with my writing since some of them are really meant for art and not writing but i plan to do my best and complete the challenge.
> 
> it was... an experience writing that first part of the challenge. i mean, i'm used to write gory and messed up things because it serves as some sort of venting thing for me, but doing it with a character i love from a canon i'm passionate about for the first time does... bother me in a way. i love eichi, so some of the passages in this thing were actually painful for me to write because i was repeatedly telling myself "no, i can't do that, i can't hurt him like this". actually, the end of this thing might sound abrupt because i just physically couldn't bring myself to write anymore of this.
> 
> it's just that... he's the first chara that was suggested to me when i asked if i should focus on my ocs or a canon chara for the goretober challenge so i'm just gonna go with him for the reste. one day i'll probably write something where he's loved to apologize to both him and his other fans.
> 
> anyway, do let me know if i forgot to tag anything.


	2. ICE CANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika wants to give Shu a special ice cream. 
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #2: Eye Trauma]

Summer heat was sticking to Eichi's body like a parasite. Maybe it was because it was really that hot outside, or maybe it was because he had hurried to sneak out of his house so he could go to the mall and his body simply couldn't stand it. He thought he could slow down now that he was way past the Tenshouin household, but somehow his legs couldn't stop moving at a more than average pace. That pace only got faster as he saw himself approach the mall as the desire to escape home had been subsituted by a craving for cool air.  
When Eichi finally entered the mall, he stopped and sighed in relief as the air conditioning helped him cool down. He looked around the mall, this time moving slowly. The sight of each shop in the mall still brought a smile to his face and made him feel some sort of satisfaction.  
Eichi stopped in front of a small ice cream shop. The sight of the colorful sign featuring a huge ice cream cone made him crave some of the sweet coldness. He thought he could indulge in it since he had come all the way from his home to the mall. He only had to make sure not to get himself sick.

He stepped into the ice cream shop and noticed it was empty.

"Hello?"

Eichi didn't receive any reply. Had he come at the wrong time?

"Ah, well..."

He sighed and decided to go to the ice counter and take a look at the flavors. Many of the flavors looked tempting, but in the end he decided he'd stick to classic vanilla ice cream. It was when he made his choice that Eichi heard someone approaching the counter. He looked up and was faced with one of Yumenosaki's second year students: Valkyrie's Kagehira Mika.

"Kagehira-kun..."

Mika frowned when he saw Eichi.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Pause. "Did you seek me out so you could try and make me betray Oshi-san? I won't fall for it!"  
"I just came here for ice cream. I didn't expect you to be here, Kagehira-kun."

Mika glared at him for a long moment before replying.

"What do you want?"  
"Two scoops of vanilla icecream, please."

Mika took a cup, took an ice cream scoop which he washed and proceeded to put two scoops of vanilla ice cream into the cup.

"Anything else on it?"  
"No, it'll be fine."  
"500 yen."

Eichi gave a 10000 yen bank note to Mika, which granted him another glare for a short moment before Mika gave him the change. Then, he was given the ice cream cup with a spoon and a napkin.

"There you go."  
"Thank you."

Eichi sat down at a small table in the shop and started eating only when he felt like Mika was focused on something else than him. He assumed it was natural for him to be treated that way considering what he had done to the Oddball Mika was loyal to, his unit mate Shu. He also assumed it was natural to see Mika working here. After all, it seemed like he was intent on reviving Valkyrie... not that he cared much about it himself.  
For the time being, Eichi decided not to bother about other units' affairs and wanted to enjoy his ice cream. It was sweet and cool, just like he expected it, and he took his time to eat it.  
He ended up being so focused on his ice cream that he did not notice Mika knocking him off with a blunt object.

Eichi came back to his senses moments later. He did not remember how he ended up losing consciousness, all he could be concerned about was that he was sitting on a chair in a dark room which seemed to a small storage. He tried to get up, but couldn't. A quick glance downwards made it clear that he had been tied up to the chair he was sitting on with power chords. He wanted to call out, but someone had duct taped his mouth.  
Eichi felt distressed. He tried as hard as he could to break free from the chords, but whoever had tied him up did so too well for him to escape. His breath was the only thing he could hear. He was gradually getting more anxious, hoping that someone would come and free him.

The light came on. It was still dim, but enough for Eichi to see his surroundings. Then, Mika came into the room. He tried to make him notice him, attempting to make muffled sounds loud enough for someone to look at him.  
Mika looked at his direction.

"You're finally up."

Mika approached Eichi with a strange expression on his face. It felt like a mix of a glare and a twisted smile of satisfaction, anticipation even. He took an ice cream scoop and examined it.

"Yeah, it'll do the job well."

Eichi was confused.

"You see, I thought that since I work here, I could bring Oshi-san an ice cream when I get back home. A really special kind of ice cream. I found the flavors, the way I should make it look, everything. But there was something missing. I had the feeling Oshi-san would love something else added to his ice cream." Pause. "Then you came here."

Eichi started trembling as Mika came closer.

"I hated the thought of seeing you here. But I remembered that the special ice cream I want to give to Oshi-san still needed something to be complete." Pause. "I found it."

Mika gently traced a finger around Eichi's right eye, smiling. His voice had gotten terrifyingly soft.

"This, right here, is what's missing for Oshi-san's ice cream."

Eichi panicked and tried to escape again as he understood what Mika was going to do. But it was useless. Mika really had tied him up too well, and now Eichi could only stare in fear as Mika smiled, firmly grasping the ice cream scoop.

Mika held onto Eichi's head tight and began his dirty deed. At first, it felt like he was trying to see where would be the best place to start, but this didn't last long, as soon enough, he violently attempted to dig the scoop deep into Eichi's eyesocket.  
Eichi let out muffled sounds in an attempt to scream, shaking and starting to cry as he felt the infernal burning pain spreading throughout the right side of his face. He wanted to resist, to try and fight back, but could not as he had been reduced to nothing, forced to bear the torture for as long as Mika desired. The sounds the whole process was making were disgusting and slowly built up the urge for Eichi to throw up, but again, nothing could come out as his firmly duct taped sound couldn't let anything out. Through his remaining eye, he could vaguely see that a surprisingly huge amount of blood he had never suspected was coming out of his eyesocket.  
Then, the pain got incredibly sharper, making Eichi want to scream in agony, before it slowly quieted down into nothingness.

Eichi's mind was filled with a thick fog due to the pain and the blood loss, and could only vaguely proceed the sight of a human-like shape examining a round object. After that long moment, he slowly realized his suffering was over, and he could vaguely feel the touch of someone rubbing his face with something. A glance from his last functioning eye let him know Mika was cleaning his face with a handkerchief. He would have been surprised if his mind wasn't still numb, trying to cope from the strain he had endured. After all was done, he could feel the ties around him loosen and the duct tape being taken off his mouth.  
He saw Mika leave for a short moment. When he came back, he threw a simple shirt, pants and an eyepatch with a rose embroidered on it on his legs.

"Oshi-san sew them."

After he said that, Mika left, leaving Eichi alone.  
For a split second, Eichi felt like having a rose as his new eye wouldn't feel so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if it sounded like mika was going to be the victim from the way i worded the chapter summary? i did say eichi was going to be the focus of the challenge, though, so eichi is the one getting it. also, shu isn't actually in this, but... i might include him for good later on.
> 
> the title is an obvious reference to a certain song i've been listening to a lot lately.
> 
> ... tbh the setting and the way everything was introduced is probably Messy as Fuck but fuck i just wanted to get this done and over with. it's fun how it got me to look up average prices of ice cream in japan because i have no knowledge of economy, but it didn't help much because i don't really know how pricing stuff works anyway.


	3. Homemade Slit Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange bedroom encounters.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #3: MOUTH TRAUMA]

If someone ever told Eichi he'd wake up one day in a room other than his own bedroom or a hospital room, he wouldn't have believed it.  
Yet, for some reason, Eichi woke up in an unknown room. In terms of layout, it was identical to Eichi's own bedroom, yet there was a lingering feeling that it was not the room he knew. He had the feeling the room's atmosphere was drastically different from usual, but he couldn't tell how or why exactly he felt that way. Nonetheless, as soon as he felt something fishy from this room, he wanted to get away.

He got up and opened the door. Attempted to, at least; the door had been locked. He tried searching for the key somewhere. He opened all drawers around the room, thinking that the key was somehere in the room. It was nowhere to be found.  
He looked at the windows. He didn't want to risk breaking a bone from jumping out of a window but he was much forced to accept it and do it anyway as the windows were currently his only escape route. But it soon proved to be useless too, as the windows seemed to be jammed and there was no way for Eichi to open them.

He sighed in defeat, sitting down on the bed. It was at that moment that he heard the sound of the door unlocking. Eichi looked at the door, not sure what he had to be prepared for, and was later shocked to see the person who had come into the room.

It was him. A carbon copy of himself, Eichi Tenshouin, heir of the Tenshouin family. Same build, same hair, same eyes. Everything was, from top to bottom, an exact copy of him. Yet... yet Eichi felt like the Eichi in front of him was not him, but rather a complete stranger. A fraud, to say so. He had no idea what was happening, but the sense of discomfort he initially felt was only getting stronger.

"You..." he tried to word something in a quiet voice, trying to keep his composure. "Who are you?"  
The copycat smiled. Eichi thought his smile was eerily similar to his own. "I'm Eichi Tenshouin."  
"No."  
The copycat frowned.  
"You can't be Eichi Tenshouin, because I am Eichi Tenshouin."

Silence filled the room for a painfully long moment. The copycat crossed his arms, looked away and made an annoyed sound.

"Bothersome."

Eichi didn't reply.

"You, and your presence here are bothersome. But I got the solution."

The copycat took a syringe and a vial of clear liquid from his shirt's pocket. He proceeded to pump the liquid into the syringe.

"This is a powerful anesthetic. It can render your whole body useless in a matter of seconds." 

He got rid of the empty vial and took a cutter from his other pocket. 

"And I don't think I have to explain what this is." Pause. "Anyway, I feel like cutting up your face so you know who's the Eichi that matters here. So just be sweet and let the good guy do everything, alright?"

Saying that, the copycat approached Eichi.  
Eichi got up and backed away, trying to avoid the copycat as he was slowly advancing towards him. But he could not get away for long, as soon he ended up in a corner. The copycat drew closer until Eichi could feel his breath against his face.

"Ah... I never knew I had such a nice neck."  
"What?"  
"The kind of neck that vampires would most likely love to dig their teeth into... mind if I bite as well?"

Eichi was rendered speechless as he could feel the copycat gently kiss his neck, laughing softly as he did so. He was first filled with confusion, after all, the whole situation was completely ridiculous and out of the ordinary, before he was filled with anger at what he was letting that copycat do to him.

In an instinctive surge of anger, Eichi tackled the copycat down with all of the strength his tired body could deliver and managed to make him drop the syringe which rolled onto the floor. He was struggling to keep the lead, more so with the copycat having drawn the cutter's blade out and trying to swing it at him. Eichi miraculously managed to grab the syringe and dug it deep into the copycat's neck, delivering the anesthetic as if his life depended on it.  
It was actually effective. A short moment later, the screaming copycat had stopped struggling. But Eichi wasn't done. He felt like he had to do more. He took the cutter from the copycat's hand, and instinctively shoved it into his mouth with the intent of cutting everything up. Tongue and mouth would be gone. Eichi wouldn't stop before then. The sight of the copycat's horrified look as he started cutting and blood poured made the enraged Eichi somewhat aroused and made him crave more. He smiled as he was cutting, forcing deep into the copycat's flesh relentlessly.  
At one point, he stopped, satisfied to see the copycat with a bloody, cut up tongue and a perfectly slit mouth, the sight of which was horrifyingly bloody. Then, Eichi's rage quieted down and his satisfaction became pure horror as he realized what he had done.

Eichi woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely. This whole experience had just been a messed up nightmare. He sighed in relief and tried to relax before going back to sleep.  
He never realized his mouth was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was the Weirdest day to write so far bc 1. mouth trauma isn't something i'm really experienced with; 2. i honestly had no idea how to introduce the butchering so i went with the most far fetched plot possible and i am Sorry about that. maybe if i've got some spare time in november i'll completely rewrite this?
> 
> also don't... don't ask much about the neck kisses and the whole "wait, eichi fucks himself up?" deal okay i was writing all of this In The Heat of the moment


	4. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody here loves Eichi. Like, A LOT.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #4: AMPUTATION]

"Tenshouin-sama... p-please sign my fine CD!"

Eichi stared speechless at the shorter person with messy hair who was blushing and looking down as they were presenting him their copy of fine's first unit single. He knew that, being an idol, he would have to sign CDs and posters sooner or later, but he was sure it was meant to be only during special events and fan meetings, so having someone directly go up to him and ask him to sign a CD... he thought it was pretty bold, coming from someone who didn't seem comfortable at all in this situation. Being called "-sama" also felt pretty strange, too.  
He smiled at them.

"Alright, I'll sign your CD."

The student looked up and gave him a look that looked like both a mix of surprise and happiness. A huge smile then appeared on their face as Eichi took the CD and signed it. When he gave the CD back to them, they stood there for a short moment, mesmerized by the sight of Eichi's signature.  
Eichi was stuck by a sudden coughing fit.

"T-Tenshouin-sama? Are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah..." he replied when his coughing had stopped. "It happens pretty often, don't worry about it."  
"Okay..." Pause. "W-Well, I'll leave now. Thank you so much, Tenshouin-sama!"

Saying that, they left.

The days after that, nothing much was happening, except for the fact that Eichi was noticing the student who asked his signature more often around him. He could spot them in the hallways of the school, but also during lives fine was performing in, as he noticed they were often in the front row.  
At first, nothing bothered Eichi about it, but it gradually got worrying when he noticed that the unknown student was starting to hang around places Eichi usually stayed at, sometimes doing nothing but stand and look at him. He tried to bear it for a while, but when his unit mates and fellow club members also noticed something was fishy, Eichi decided to confront the student about it.

"Tenshouin-sama?" The student looked confused.  
"I..." Pause. "Please, stop following me around all the time if you have nothing to do with me. You're creeping me out."  
"Tenshouin-sama..."

The student looked down for a moment, then looked up, a faint smile on their face. They didn't say anything and walked away.

The following days, the student was nowhere to be seen, and Eichi felt relieved as he could focus on preparing the next live alongside his unit. It was supposed to be one of the most ambitious lives fine had ever done, and he was excited about giving the best performance he could.

The night of the live, everything was going well for Eichi. At one point, he ended up feeling tired, and preferred to let his unit mates perform the next song of the live without him as he would get some rest backstage.  
However, as soon as he left the stage, Eichi was forcefully grabbed by someone much stronger than him and was made to inhale something which soon made him lose consciousness.

"...sho... sa... shouin-sama..."

Eichi was slowly woken up by soft whispers.

"Tenshouin-sama..."

When he managed to open his eyes, Eichi was welcomed by a familiar student's blushing and smiling face. He got startled and instinctively jerked back.

"Y-You again?!"  
"Aren't you happy to see me, Tenshouin-sama? Didn't you miss me...?"  
"Why would I miss you? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you?"  
"You didn't tell me that." Pause. "You told me, don't follow me around all the time if you have nothing to do with me." Pause. "I have something to do with you right now."  
"W-Where are we anyway?"  
"My bedroom."  
"I can't stay here."

Eichi tried to get up, but he couldn't, as chains were restraining his movements.

"What's the meaning of this?!"  
"Tenshouin-sama... I love you." Pause. "I really do."

He didn't reply.

"I want to be with you... but when I see you with others, I get scared, and I can't approach you. I can only watch you from afar." Pause. "It's just like during lives. Even if I'm always in the front row, even if I can get to see you be close to me... there's this this impossible distance I can't cross. There's just a limit to how much a nobody like me can do to feel close to someone as important as you."

Eichi didn't know how to react.

"But... I've had enough. I finally want to be close to you. I don't want you to ever get away from me. I want to be all yours, and I want you to be mine. So I've come to the conclusion that if I want that..." Pause. "I'll have to make sure you'll never run away."

Eichi could only shake in fear as he wondered what the student referred to. That fear became sheer horror as he saw the student draw out a chainsaw and start it up. He let out a scream as the student started cutting his left leg up until the bottom of his thigh, not being able to stand the pain. The cutting up itself was relatively brief yet long enough to cause intense pain. He closed his eyes and screamed, panted as he tried to stand the pain as best as he could.  
The sound of the chainsaw stopped for a moment and Eichi made the mistake of looking. It had been a massacre. Blood was on the bed sheets and the student had took what they cut off and held it tenderly to their cheek.

"Ah... Tenshouin-sama... your left leg... I shall keep it as a treasure, just like your other leg and your arms when I'm done with them."

He had trouble processing the students' words, maybe because the blood loss was already starting to have its effect on him, and it seemed to have an effect on his overall mental state too. The more the student cut, the more Eichi couldn't help but look, disgusted and shocked by the crude sight of his own limbs being cut off, first crying and screaming in agony, before the pain and shock were too much and his mind simply broke down. Everything had become vague and relative to him at some point, and he somehow started registering the pain of getting amputated with some sort of twisted, obscure pleasure he never thought he'd feel before. He was probably crying and laughing at the same time, and there was probably a chance he was screaming the greatest obscenities in a moment of agony or ecstasy he couldn't tell apart from another.   
But he didn't care. What was the point of caring, anyway? Who would want to care about him, some sick guy who ended up amputated by a lunatic? Why did the amputation matter, anyway? At that point, he had forgotten to care about anything, and thought that if he had been made an amputee, it was probably because he was meant to shut up and enjoy it.  
Then, he lost consciousness.

"Good morning, Tenshouin-sama."

Eichi woke up slowly and saw that the student had carefully sewn shut the wounds the amputation had caused. Somehow, the sight of his own limbless body was strangely appealing, and he smiled. Then, he turned to the student, who probably had been sleeping next to him, and got closer to them.

"Call me Eichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa i thought i wouldn't be on time for day 4 bc it's 11:30pm here but! i made it on time! i'm proud of myself!
> 
> i think i'd lose all credibility if i said the initial idea for this day was inspired by how i remembered about pascal obispo's fan and its lyrics, but fuck it, i'm gonna mention it anyway.
> 
> and yeah this is yet another day with some rando, but this time i kinda got attached to the rando i wrote.


	5. A Bone for a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good boy?
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #5: GUTS]

For a dog to attack Eichi in such a way felt ridiculous. Eichi didn't have time to register the whole situation. All he knew is that, at one point, an aggressive dog jumped on him and started biting his leg violently.  
He tried to get it away from him, but the more he tried, the harder the dog bit. Part of his pants had been torn off due to the dog scratching and biting away, and his leg had started to be pierced by bites with blood coming out of those which had managed to break the skin. It was painful, too painful, and at one point Eichi gave up on getting the dog away from him and hoped that the dog would get bored of it.

However, the dog didn't stop there. It didn't seem satisfied using Eichi's leg as a chew toy, as it pinned him down to the ground and glared at him. For a short moment, Eichi was face to face with an animal he couldn't understand, an animal with bloodthirst in its eyes, nothing alike what he thought a pet dog could be like. Then, all of a sudden, everything seemed to click. The dog was behaving like a wild animal. It was the hunter, and it had chosen Eichi as its prey. It probably wouldn't stop until Eichi actually died or acted dead.  
He decided to act dead as best as he could. But the dog didn't stop. Eichi could feel sharp claws digging into his stomach, painful. Soon enough, he couldn't keep his act anymore as the pain was tearing him apart and he had to scream. He felt like the dog was eating him away. He opened his eyes and screamed when he felt like the dog was pulling something away from him.  
Eichi's last sight was the sight of his own guts being pulled out and eaten away by the dog, who seemed to be staring right into his soul as his life faded into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 335 words.
> 
> this is probably the shortest thing i've ever written, and although it's kinda normal to have writing block and dry days at times, i still feel awful. then again, quantity doesn't equal quality but... eh, i don't feel like this is good enough and i'm not sure if i'll ever go back to it and edit it.


	6. The Emperor's Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I was going to take my bath, don't bother me with stuff like political affairs and mass murder.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #6: TOO MUCH BLOOD; set in an AU]

"Your Highness, a suspect has been apprehended and is ready for trial. Should the soldiers come in?"

Eichi sighed in annoyance as he heard the messenger speak. He had been eagerly awaiting the moment when the long process of preparing his bath would be over and, as soon as it was, his brief joy at the prospect of relaxing in his bath had to be interrupted by such an affair. He didn't want to discuss any trial at the moment, especially considering the suspect was most likely yet another peasant who had stolen some bread to live. He mechanically asked who exactly was the suspect.

"We suspect this person of being the vampire slayer that has been roaming around this realm as of late."

Eichi's interest had suddenly been piqued.  
It had been a few months already that a certain person had been going around his empire, killing the vampires they saw on the way, and that they often managed to kill a dozen of vampires on the same night. Being an emperor both to humans and vampires, it was natural that such news would be a problem: on one hand, he had to make his soldiers undergo a manhunt to find and capture the vampire slayer as to be true to his kin, but on the other hand, he still had to present himself as an angel-faced, loving and caring emperor giving reassurance to his human people in times of crisis, as his personal habits had arose a climate of anxiety within human people.  
Clearly, being an Emperor wasn't easy when he had to take care of two kinds of people with drastically different needs and priorities.  
But now that the vampire slayer had apparently been apprehended, one of Eichi's main worries would probably fade away.

"Let them in."

The soldiers came into the room, bringing with them a slender, pale young man with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes who was trying to get away from their hold on him.  
Looking at him, Eichi felt like it was unlikely he could actually confront vampires directly, but his physique did allow him to blend in pretty well with vampires. In fact, Eichi was unsure of whether or not the man who had been presented to him was human; he might as well have been a vampire who turned out to be a traitor and decided to side against his own kin. In other words, he was probably someone not worthy of being a vampire, if his actions were proven.

"Let me go, vermin."

Eichi was amused at the way the suspect adressed the soldiers, and gestured the soldiers to let him go. When he was free, the suspect did not attempt to run away, as peasants would try to, but he calmly faced Eichi, most likely waiting for him to talk.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Rei Sakuma." Pause. "I am a traveler and a musician."  
"Why have you been traveling here?"  
"I seek something."  
"Oh? What is that something?"  
"I was not arrested to have small talk with you, Your Highness."

Eichi smiled at his reply.

"You're right, it's not the case." Pause. "You do know why you've been arrested, right?"  
"I've been caught in the act."  
"Elaborate on this."  
"I've been caught killing people."  
"Don't you feel any remorse?"

Rei smiled, calmly looking at Eichi.

"Why would I, Your Highness? Those people were not human."  
"What were they, then, if they were not human?"  
"They were vampires."

Eichi was surprised at how easily Rei was admitting his murders. Yet... it sounded fishy, as if he was not being honest and admitting something only so he could be done with it as fast as possible.

"How did you kill them if they were vampires?" Pause. "I mean... isn't it hard for a human to kill a vampire?"  
"I admit that what got me caught was less subtle than what I've previously done." Pause. "This time, I wanted to see those vampires die in agony, so I pierced their hearts to see them suffer." Pause. "Usually, I infiltrate vampiric meetings, usually noble parties, and I drop some holy water in the blood consumed by them during the night. A few drops are enough to make a vampire completely burn from the inside."

At that moment, Eichi understood. What Rei was talking about was indeed corresponding to what he had heard about the vampire slayer. It was known that the highest number of vampires to die ever since the vampire slayer had entered the realm were noble vampires, and that most of these vampires died from severe burns.

"So... you're the one."  
"Hm?"  
"You're the one who's been murdering us."

Rei couldn't hide his shock. Eichi got up from his throne, approached him and smiled at him, allowing him to see the fangs and eyes he'd never display in public in front of his human people.

"See? From the beginning, you were talking to a vampire."  
"Everyone..."  
"Everyone who's working for me is a vampire." Pause. "Now, I guess it's time to see what punishment would be best for you, as you've done a capital crime."

Eichi felt extreme satisfaction when he saw a glint of fear in Rei's eyes. He thought it would have been fun to execute him as payback for what he had done, but... after looking at him, Eichi thought Rei was actually pretty handsome. It would be a shame to get rid of such a nice looking man. He could make him into a pet, as it was common among vampires, but for an obscure reason, Eichi didn't like the thought of reducing that man to a mindless pet.  
Thus, Eichi made his decision to change Rei into a vampire.

Eichi forcefully grabbed Rei's arm and led him to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.  
Inside the bathroom, a bath tub filled to the brim with blood was waiting for him. Eichi undressed without telling anything to Rei, and he could feel his initial confusion. He then entered the bathtub, which was so full some blood spilled on the floor from Eichi entering the tub. The feeling of blood against his skin was pleasant, and he thought it would be the perfect setting to change Rei into a vampire.

"I don't get it." Pause. "My punishment is to watch you bathe in the blood of probably a hundred people you had your men murder?"  
"Come here, Rei."  
"Don't call me by my first name."  
"Now, come on, it's not a way to talk to an Emperor, is it?"  
"You're not an Emperor. You're a filthy vampire."  
"Come, or I will call my men to execute you."

Rei didn't move for a short moment, glaring at Eichi. Then, he came closer.  
Eichi bit down hard on his own arm, making it bleed, and presented it to Rei.

"Drink it."  
"No."  
"I said, drink it."  
"I said, no."

Eichi sighed, and grabbed Rei by his hair, pulling hard enough to make him open his mouth, and forcing him to drink his blood. Then, he let go of his hair to firmly grab his shoulders and bite hard into his neck, drinking as much blood as possible as Rei was screaming and trying to get him away with no success. When he had drunk enough, Eichi let go of Rei who was gasping for air as his neck was still bleeding.  
Eichi didn't want to see Rei bleed to death, therefore, he grabbed his head again and this time drowned him in the bloody tub. He could feel Rei try to get away from there too, attempting to pull himself away from Eichi's hold on him as best as he could. After a short moment, there was no reaction from Rei anymore. He had simply died.

Eichi looked at the dead body patiently, waiting for it to awaken, as he had made sure Rei had drunk enough of his blood to change into a vampire.  
His wishes came true: a short moment later, Rei violently jerked his head back up, his eyes having turned a familiar crimson and his fangs visible. He was breathing and groaning for a short time, before he directly dipped his head back into the tub, this time drinking the blood frenetically, akin to a thirsty dog drinking water. It didn't surprise Eichi, as new vampires usually had an intense thirst for blood right after their transformation.  
When Rei finished drinking, he looked at Eichi, smiled and suddenly kissed him.  
This, unlike the blood thirst, had managed to surprise Eichi, but it was not unpleasant either. Life with Rei alongside him was most likely going to be interesting for the bloody Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i had SO MUCH FUN writing this. partly because it's an au, partly because i loved the idea of eichi taking a literal blood bath, and also because fuck, i had an occasion to write reichi and holy fucking shit do i love reichi. so here you go everyone. i know it's way softer than what i wrote so far, i'm not even sure it could be considered gore, but it was still super fun to write, so i hope you will like this anyway!


	7. Fixing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damaged doll always needs to be fixed, isn't it?
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #7: STITCHES]

Eichi was topless and his hands were tied around a thin, old pipe in a cellar. He was first confused, as he couldn't remember how he could have probably gotten into this situation – he was sure he was sleeping in his bedroom a moment ago – and, naturally, his confusion grew into worry and anxiety.  
He tried to see if there was any object in his reach he could use to try and escape from his restraints, but he didn't see anything. He could have tried seeing whether or not the pipe was solid, but with his body being like this, he would probably not be able to damage it anyway. In fact, he wasn't sure anyone could just damage a pipe casually.  
He sighed and waited, almost tempted to close his eyes and sleep, having the hope it was just some nightmare and that he would wake up soon.  
But soon, the sound of someone's footsteps approaching could be heard.

"Tenshouin Eichi."

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice and was surprised to see the person who had come in was Valkyrie's leader Itsuki Shu, wearing his school uniform and having brought a sewing kit with him and with Mademoiselle nowhere near him.

"Itsuki-kun...?" Pause. "What are you doing here?"

Eichi wanted to ask whether or not Shu was here to help him escape, but he refrained from it, as he had not much hope.

"A broken doll needs my attention."  
"... There's no doll here."

Shu didn't reply. He put his sewing kit down, took a chair in the cellar and wiped the dust off it before he grabbed the kit again and sat down.  
Eichi felt uncomfortable as he watched Shu casually choose a long, thick needle and thread that went along with it. It felt too out of place. The lack of explanation related to the whole situation only contributed to his uneasiness growing further.

Shu approached Eichi with the thick needle and thread in hand. Eichi felt shivers run down his spine when he understood what Shu was about to do. He knew he had no escape, and instead closed his eyes so he would not see what would be done to him.  
Shu grabbed Eichi's jaw and dug the needle deep into Eichi's bottom lip, starting from the right corner of it. Eichi hissed in pain, trying his hardest to keep his eyes closed and endure it as he could feel the needle completely pierce through his lip and the thread following soon after. The bottom lip was not the only thing touched, as Eichi later felt his top lip having to go through the same kind of raw pain, only accentuated by the addition of the thread. Eichi quickly understood that Shu was planning to sew his mouth shut as he felt the piercing of the needle through his lips for what felt like a painful eternity, before a pause was made.  
Eichi didn't dare open his eyes. He had to keep them closed as much as he could, he had to make sure he would be able to mentally handle it, since he was almost at his limit.  
He could feel the needle pierce the skin of his torso for a long moment. It was painful, but getting used to the piercing of the needle had helped ease the pain.  
The stitching and piercing kept going on until, finally, Eichi felt nothing for a very long moment. He then made a mistake by allowing himself to open his eyes.

What he saw horrified him. His torso was full of bloodied, ugly stitches that looked like they could easily burst open and let the contents of his body spill out if anyone ever stabbed him. The sight of something like that had disgusted him so much that he fainted, not being able to stand it.

When he woke up, Eichi realized he had been having another nightmare and was relieved to see he had no actual stitches on his body. He was thirsty, however, so he decided to get up and get some water.  
When he came out of his room and lit up the hallway, Eichi froze.  
Right in the middle of the hallway, a plush doll who looked exactly like Eichi with stitches around its mouth looked at him with its empty plush eyes, a smile on its face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a somewhat intricate idea involving voodoo dolls for this at first, but then realized i didn't know enough about voodoo dolls and didn't really have the time to research them well to see if it wouldn't be disrespectful, so i preferred sticking to some good old brutality (okay, it's more subtle here i guess) instead of writing something that'd just be full of probably cringe worthy and inaccurate stuff.  
> also i realized that in the end even though shu is the one doing all the stitching i focused a lot more on eichi's pain due to the stitching than shu... i wanna get back to this after the challenge to make shu more important, or maybe include him more in another day! (preferably with a thing that's not outright set in a nightmare :') )


	8. Rôti Maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, it's cook or be cooked.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #8: BURNS; set in an AU]

The fine restaurant was packed full with people that night. It was not unusual, since the restaurant did attract more people of all classes at night. That night, however, was special because Eichi, the owner of the restaurant, had to help out with the waiter work: Yuzuru was sick and could not come to work, while Wataru had trouble keeping up alone with the massive amount of orders that needed to be served.

At first, Eichi did not have much trouble doing the work he imposed on himself, but the more he worked, the more tired he grew. He tried his best to act like he was not in bad shape and could still work, however, as he didn't want only one person in the restaurant to have to carry everything on their shoulders. However, Eichi's body often did not want to cooperate with his mind, and a few times, he almost dropped some dishes on the floor.  
When Eichi felt like less people were coming in and ordering, he thought it would be a good time to get some rest and see how things were going along in the kitchen, planning to go back to work when he felt in better shape.

Eichi entered the kitchen and started feeling a bit dizzy. He tried to disregard it and instead tried to see where he could sit down to watch the cooks work. His eyesight had started getting blurry, however, and he started having trouble walking. He slipped on the floor and his left hand accidentally jerked a frying pan with meat away from the stove, exposing it to burning flames.  
Eichi felt the sudden burst of pain and tried to get up as fast as possible just to ease down the pain. Unfortunately, his sleeve had caught on the flames too, and he didn't know what to do besides panic and scream for help as the fire started spreading around his arm.  
The cooks, who had directly witnessed the scene, tried to help Eichi and first get his shirt off him, but the fire was spreading faster than expected and soon started to hurt Eichi's torso. Eichi was too blinded by the pain to do anything, he only begged for help through blood curling screams.  
Then, the inferno was over as one of the cooks had the idea to pour a massive amount of cold water on Eichi, letting him feel salvation as the fire was put out and the pain was starting to diminish.

Eichi took a long time to recover from the initial pain, but it took a longer time for him to cope with the horrible sight of his left arm, full of ugly burn scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another day i wrote sort of in a rush because i came up with the idea only a short time before it's midnight in my time zone, haha
> 
> i guess it's not really as gory and as long as it could have been, but tbh burns are a very uncomfortable subject for me to write and think about so i preferred making this short rather than write something that'd actually fuck up my already miserable sleep schedule further www


	9. Sweet Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If cutting him up was what he wanted, then hell, he'd let him do it.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #9: CONSENSUAL GORE; set in an AU (sort of continuation of day 6)]

It had been a few weeks now that Eichi had changed Rei into a vampire. Initially, when news of it spread around, the Emperor's move had been disapproved by a majority of vampire lords, as they questioned whether or not his choice had been the wisest. Indeed, it looked as if Eichi, instead of neutralizing the vampire slayer, had only given him the potential to kill more vampires effectively.  
Rei, however was not much different than most humans who had been changed into a vampire without their consent. After the initial surprise of Rei kissing him, Eichi observed him first trying to get familiar with his surroundings in Eichi's castle, then appearing a bit weaker, until he had become a groaning, exhausted mess lying in a dark corner of Eichi's bedroom.   
Eichi quickly figured out that Rei never left the castle because he was afraid of seeing any human and attacking them, then grew exhausted especially because he initially refused to kill any human to drink their blood. Eichi could have let Rei starve, after all, he'd only have himself to blame in the afterworld – if an afterworld even existed for heathens like them – for his death. But Eichi didn't go through the process of turning him into a vampire only for Rei to let himself die.

Thus, Eichi had started training Rei to feed himself from the source. He'd bring him dead humans and try to teach him to feed himself, show him the good way to do it, in short, and force him to drink blood if he didn't do it by himself.  
After a couple of days, Rei started biting first into the dead humans Eichi brought him, and now, Rei had started going on night walks, coming back with some blood on his shirt, hinting that he had succeeded in his hunt, but still had to train so he wouldn't look messy afterwards.

That night, Eichi was reading a book in his personal library, feeling that Rei was glaring at him from the corner of the room.

"Rei, shouldn't you be going out?"  
"Don't call me by my first name." Pause. "Besides, I'm not hungry."  
"As far as I know, you've got no status here. According to all laws that rule this castle, you are nothing but a pet to me. I could even call you my whore, but I'm still trying to have some respect for you, so feel flattered that I bother using your first name."

Rei approached Eichi and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, showing his crimson eyes and fangs.

"According to all laws that rule this world, although I am now one of your kind, I still have the experience of a man who has slain hundreds of vampires. I could even rip your heart out in this moment, but I'm still trying to get used to this new body, so feel flattered that I'm not currently putting an end to your life."

Eichi smiled.

"Showing off your fangs, huh? How cute."

Rei immediately let him go to hide his face. Eichi closed his book and put it aside. Nothing was said between both men for a long moment before Eichi started getting bored. He wanted some action to happen and, frankly, if Rei started attacking him, it'd be a much better development than nothing happening between them.

"Say, Rei, don't you hate it?"  
Rei stopped hiding his face and looked at him confused.  
"You could attack me right now. You could kill me. After all, we're all alone in this room. Nobody would come fast enough to stop you. So what are you waiting for?"  
"... I won't fall for taunts like this."

Eichi started taking off his shirt and was amused as Rei tried to look away but ultimately looked at his exposed torso with familiar crimson eyes.

"You can't deny it."  
"Deny what?"  
"How aroused you get when you see me like this."  
Rei gulped his saliva, not replying.  
"Isn't it tempting to hurt me when I look so vulnerable?" Eichi got up from his seat, got dangerously close to Rei, and whispered in his ear. "You could easily cut me up, make me bleed and make me suffer for what I've done to you... you could try and make me pay in your own way. I wouldn't resist either, because that's what I would have wanted from the start..." Pause. He could hear Rei breathe harder. "Isn't it arousing? The thought that I, Eichi Tenshouin, your Emperor and Master, would let you hurt me as much as you'd like?"

Rei suddenly pushed Eichi back onto his seat and kissed him. He looked at him with crimson eyes that betrayed his arousal when the kiss ended, then quickly drew a blade which he slowly dug across Eichi's torso. Eichi gasped; he had been so used to being the attacker that he had to rediscover the pain of being attacked, and the sudden pleasure it became as he remembered who was attacking him.  
When the first lasceration was done, Rei followed with quick, shallow cuts across Eichi's torso. Eichi felt himself shivering with pleasure as he felt the cold blade dance on him. But at one point, he grew bored of such shallow cuts, and wanted something greater, something that could make him scream in pleasure.

"R-Rei... deeper..."

Rei stopped slashing and licked Eichi's blood off the blade he used. Then, he smiled as he stabbed Eichi. He remained still for a short moment before slowly moving the blade back and forth in the wound. The faster Rei's movement got, the more Eichi had trouble refraining from moaning in pleasure.   
Rei stabbed him two more times in such a manner, and when he was done, he threw the blade on the ground and looked at Eichi's bloody torso, definitely getting off from the sight. Eichi couldn't help but be aroused at such a sight as well.  
Both of them held and kissed each other, sometimes to the point of suffocating, trying to grind against each other. In the middle of their makeout session, they couldn't help but exchange whispers.

"You won't stop it there, right, Rei?"  
"No... I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is another day i had a lot of fun with, mostly bc the prompt was kind of a turn on, and also because holy fucking shit i actually love writing that particular au and i felt like continuing it in some way
> 
> (now i guess i Do have to add a reichi tag to the fic haha... also i know the chapter name is generic but my creative fuel has been milked and i Nutted too much writing this please be gentle with me)


	10. Blond, Bloody, and in Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi has the most arousing meal of his life.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #10: CANNIBALISM]

Eichi had a sick, twisted fantasy. As if he instinctively had the desire to get revenge against his own body for his illness, he wanted to consume human flesh. He wanted to eat it raw, slowly chow it down, taste the blood that would come along. And, mostly, he wanted his victim to be still alive while he ate them.  
He had to carefully pick his victim as well as the time and place he would act on his fantasy. Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to figure everything out.

A couple of days later, Rei met Eichi in the school garden, falling for the pretense that the student council president only wanted to quietly talk around a cup of tea. Both students were facing each other as they sometimes sipped on their respective favorite cup.

"So, Tenshouin-kun, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Hm... small talk, I suppose."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Small talk? With me of all people and after what you've done?" Pause. "You've got guts."  
"Guts..." Pause. He smiled, briefly thinking about Rei's guts spilling out from his abdomen. "If wanting to enjoy a nice drink with you around qualifies as having guts, then yeah, I do have guts."

Silence.

"Come on, Tenshouin-kun, tell me. Do you just want to warn me about how you'll destroy us once again?" Pause. "Destroying us a first time wasn't enough, was it?"  
"Ah, I do wish destruction... but another kind, if I may say so."  
No reply. Rei looked at Eichi, waiting for him to continue.  
"Sakuma Rei of the Five Oddballs, I want to eat your flesh."

Rei paused for a moment, seemingly not surprised, then sighed.

"At this point, it's just a pathetic attempt at intimidation."  
"I'm serious. I want to eat your flesh, and I will do it by any means possible."

Eichi approached Rei, who was still unimpressed, and drew out a knife he was hiding, smiling. Now, Rei got startled and got up, but Eichi somehow managed to pin him down on the ground, as if his desire for flesh had given him strength, and lightly drew the knife across Rei's throat, deep enough just to merely break the skin and draw out a small amount of blood. In this exact moment, Rei stopped resisting, probably understanding that his life would be at stake if he did.  
Without talking, Eichi unbuttoned Rei's sweater and shirt and exposed his right shoulder and arm. He smiled then started cutting up what he thought was the meatiest part of Rei's arm. He could see the distress in Rei's eyes and the way he trembled as the knife dug deeper and cut up everything. Eichi kept cutting until he could pull out a bit of flesh.  
Eichi first licked the blood from the piece of flesh, then started slowly chewing it, looking at Rei in the process. Rei was mortified as he was forced to stare at Eichi consuming the flesh. Eichi, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised by the taste of Rei's flesh. It was tasty, and the more he ate it, the more he craved it.

Eichi was about to cut up his victim again, but Rei had fainted from watching him eat the flesh. He got up, left the knife lie on the ground, and casually walked away, hoping no one would spot him with so much blood on him before he got to wash it off in the restrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter bc i didn't really know how to execute the prompt tbh but it was still fun to write! my initial thought was Way Wilder for this one (er, eichi jacking off on rei's half eaten body, pretty much) but then i felt like i was too short on time and also that it would be going a? bit too far?? even though i wrote much worse things in my writing experience. so yeah, for now, this will do, and if pple want it i might do something more detailed one day


	11. Flowery Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tale of a man who became a flower.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #11: PLANT GROWTH]

Eichi was not feeling well that day. His stomach had started aching during practice with his unit mates, and he had taken some time after the practice to slow down and get a cool drink, hoping that he would feel better afterwards.  
He stopped at the vending machine and looked at the available drinks for a long time, trying to make a choice. He was afraid that if he picked a soda or iced coffee, it would further upset his stomach, so he opted for a bottle of water.

He sat down on a bench and drank some water. The feeling of cold water against his throat felt pleasant, but his stomach wasn't getting any better. In fact, it had gotten worse, and at one point Eichi couldn't refrain himself from throwing up on the floor.  
He felt disgusting. He breathed hard as he still felt his stomach hurt and, for a split second, looked at his own vomit only to freeze. He never expected he'd throw up flower petals. He thought this kind of thing only happened in those tales of unrequited love. But there wasn't anyone he loved... was there?  
A sudden pain, that felt as if something had pierced his stomach, startled Eichi. He panicked as he could see a somewhat pointy object slowly deforming his school uniform and unbuttoned his shirt to see what it clearly was. He was horrified to see a branch, an actual tree branch, was slowly growing out of his body, soaked in his own blood. Eichi let out a scream and immediately tried to do something, anything to put that branch back where it came from, but when just as he was about to break the branch, he vomitted flowers another time, this time more violently.  
Eichi was forced to stare at the flowers he threw up as the branch grew into more branches and all of them started growing leaves. By the time he had finished throwing up what had become a mess of bloodied flowers, the plant growing outside him had started growing flowers.

Naturally, the more the plant grew, the more Eichi was agonizing in pain.   
He looked up at the sky, his sight getting blurry from the pain, and slowly wished for some kind of release before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a kid, i often wondered if watermelon seeds could grow in someone's stomach if they swallowed them. today, i still don't know if it can happen, and it probably isn't possible, but i still have the small, foolish hope it can happen. i don't know, although it sounds like an agonizingly painful process, the thought of giving birth to something as beautiful as a plant from within sounds exciting.


	12. Rotten Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snitches get fucked up.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #12: TORTURE (specifically, denailing and tooth pulling here); set in an AU]

Eichi arranged the black tie of his immaculate white suit and quickly brushed off the dust that might have gotten on it before he entered the room where his real business would start. After all, a man of his status had to make himself look presentable to anyone no matter the circumstances.  
When he turned the lights of the storage room on, Eichi was satisfied to see that the spy had indeed been caught and had been tied up to a chair as he had ordered. A couple of his men were standing next to the spy, and a few others were scattered around the room in case the spy somehow managed to escape.  
One of Eichi's men immediately brought a chair and dusted it so Eichi could sit on sit. Eichi made himself comfortable, and smiled as he was looking at the spy in the eyes.

"So... here we are."

No reply.

"You know why you're here, hm?"

He nodded.

"So you know why I'm here as well."  
"... Yes." Pause. "I've seen it done too many times to deny it."  
"You know, for short period of time, I actually thought you could be a trustworthy man." Pause. "But I was wrong. The first second I wasn't looking, you were communicating secret information to outsiders. You didn't stay true to your promises."  
The spy was silent for a short moment, then replied: "My job consists in making empty promises."  
"You have no values, am I wrong?"  
"You're wrong, yes." Pause. "I do have values. Except they're different from criminal scum like you, Tenshouin."

One of the men next to the spy started punching him. Eichi ordered to man to stop punching, after all, it was getting interesting.

"Criminal scum... This is fun. The only men who have told me that are now all burning in Hell." Pause. "Though, none of them were wrong. In a way, I really am criminal scum."  
"You're the worst kind."  
"Sounds like music to my ears. Tell me more about how bad I am. Dig your tiny fruit knife deep into my rotten heart."  
The spy smiled. "I won't satisfy you."

A short laugh escaped Eichi's mouth.

"Fine then." He turned to his men. "Teeth and fingernails."

Both men went their own ways to search for something and came back with pliers. Eichi was filled with excitement as he looked at the spy's terrified look while both of the men were preparing for their respective jobs.  
The denailing started first, as the spy's hands were already tightly tied to the armrests of the chair he had been tied up to. Eichi could only carefully watch as his man grabbed one of the spy's fingernails with his pliers and slowly tried to move it around, probably in order to warm up, then suddenly tore it off, damaging in the same process the cuticle and making it bleed. Naturally, a scream of pain from the spy accompanied the gesture.  
The denailing was going on at a steady pace, and at the same time, Eichi's other man was ready to tear off one of the spy's teeth with his own pliers. He positioned the plier on the tooth, slowly moved it at first, then, just like how his coworker had started the denailing, he tore off the spy's tooth with a quick, forceful gesture.  
The spy, forced to have his mouth open, could only scream in agonizing pain, tearing up. In the meantime, Eichi watched the double torture scene with the fascination and excitement of a child discovering something they'd turn out to enjoy.

While he was watching, Eichi couldn't help but imagine himself in the place of the spy, experiencing such intense, mind numbing pain, and he started feeling aroused. At one point, he was so aroused he left the room under the pretense of sudden pain – one of the only moments his illness had proven useful – ordered the men to keep torturing the spy however they wished and left the door half open, just enough to still hear the spy's screams. Then, Eichi started jacking off, not caring about whether or not he'd be caught. After all, someone with a rotten heart like him shouldn't have to worry about doing this kind of things, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one was really a push for me to write because i'm a fool and specifically picked the kinds of torture (and gore in general) that i can't stand to the point where it makes me feel nauseous when i think about it. therefore, the "action" itself is pretty short, but eh, this was still an... interesting experience, at the very least? (ok, i had more fun mentioning that eichi jacks off at the end but still)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah...
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #13: KEEPING A TROPHY]

Every night, when Eichi came into his room, he had the habit to look at a certain item he kept inside the drawer of his night table. It was not the kind of item he could openly display in some corner of his room, because he would get too many questions about how he got it in the first place. It was a human finger in a vial filled with formalin. Everytime he looked at it, Eichi couldn't help but try to remember the circumstances in which he ended up having it.

The thing is, he accidentally cut that finger off. He didn't remember how exactly he managed to do it, but somehow, he did remember the way the unknown student's finger was neatly sliced following what Eichi had done. The student suffered, but Eichi somehow kept the finger with him and put it in formalin.

It all felt like a strange dream, or a nightmare, rather. Still... the sight of that finger was pleasant. It was a beautiful finger, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had no fucking idea what to write for today so this shit was pulled out of my ass faster than anything i've ever written for this challenge so far. i'm sorry


	14. Souffle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scent of payback is in the air. It's suffocating.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #14: ASPHYXIATION; sort of continuation of day 10]

If there's one thing Eichi didn't expect that day, it was to end up being pinned down on the floor of the student council room by Rei, whose eyes burned with silent hatred.

"What brings me the honor of your visit, Sakuma Rei?"

Rei sat on him, unbuttoned his sweater and shirt and showed him his right arm, revealing a tight bandage. Eichi smiled as he remembered what he'd done.

"I'm surprised you even manage to move your arm. I did eat a part of you, after all." Pause. "Frankly, your flesh as probably the best meal I've ever had so far in--"

Rei punched Eichi's face then put his hands around his neck.

"Shut up."  
"Make me."

Rei tightened his hands hard around Eichi's neck, surprising him and making him gasp. Eichi still managed to breathe a bit and did his hardest to get some air in, but as soon as Rei noticed it, he pushed harder into his windpipe, suffocating him further.  
The pressure of Rei's fingers against his windpipe was painful. Eichi wanted to get him off and tried to grab his hands, but there was so much someone who was being choked could do. He let go of Rei's hands and tried to accept the situation as his sight was getting blurry and he could feel himself slowly lose consciousness. Yet... there was an odd, satisfying feeling about the situation, as if nearing death had awakened some sort of arousal in Eichi. He was torn between enjoying his last moments choking or desperately hope Rei would let go of him.

The latter happened. Suddenly, the pressure on Eichi's neck lessened and he could feel air back into his lungs, bringing him painful salvation as each hard breathe would hurt him and sometimes make him cough.  
Eichi's eyesight was still too blurry to clearly see his surroundings. He guessed Rei got up from him, as the weight on him had disappeared, and he could hear footsteps getting further away from him. A stop. He could hear a short, satisfied laugh. Then, the footsteps resumed until they vanished.

When he could breathe normally again, Eichi sat up and lightly touched his own neck, with a vague feeling that he wanted to feel Rei's fingers once more around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit looking back at it the days are getting gradually shorter the more i write, i'm afraid if it's because i just feel like i don't have much time to write or if it's because i'm really lacking inspiration lately (ok, day 13 was Definitely lack of inspiration ww)... though this time i was inspired! it's just that idk, i didn't feel like elaborating too long on something which realistically didn't last more than 5 minutes. so yeah, although i'm personally satisfied with the length of day 14, i'm sorry if it feels too short!
> 
> also thinking about it, with how much i made rei and eichi interact in this challenge i think it's now pretty obvious for you all to know what one of my top enstars ship is www


	15. ton sang est le mien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires try to break their routine as best as they can sometimes.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #15: LASCERATIONS; set in an AU (continuation of day 6 & day 9)]

Eichi couldn't remember how long exactly it had been since he had made Rei his companion. The times where his kin was trembling because of a vampire slayer roaming the empire felt like belonged in a distant era. Time didn't matter to beings like vampires who could easily live through centuries. In fact, when one can live that long, they have to finds new ways to break their routine and spice up their overall life.  
Sometimes, when Eichi remembered about this quiet yet desperate need to never fall into a routine – which was realistically impossible for an Emperor – he couldn't help but think about how in the end, he might have changed Rei into a vampire simply because he felt bored, something he had decided on the spurt of the moment.  
Yet he couldn't deny that the process of Rei warming up to his vampire life had been entertaining to watch, and that the violent intimate sessions they had together during that time had been the most pleasant.

Now, it felt like it was the time for Eichi to start feeling bored, yet he kept observing Rei in an entertained manner. Eichi was still amused when he saw that Rei, who at first would starve himself and refuse to kill a human, was now acting as if he had been born a vampire noble. Eichi rarely took part in parties hosted by other vampires but, when he did, he would bring Rei along to see how he'd act. More often than not, he'd be pleasantly surprised at how Rei would successfully trick unknowing nobles into thinking he was a pure blood from a remote kingdom. He had even adopted the title of 'Lord' when being referred to. It was something which Eichi liked to poke fun at and would tick Rei off, no matter how distant he tried to sound on the matter.  
Overall, if there was something that seemed odd about the situation, it's that Eichi genuinely considered Rei to be worthy of him. No, it was not exactly that. If anything, Eichi had unconsciously accepted Rei as an equal. Was it because he had made him drink his blood?

"... Highness." Pause. "Your Highness!"

Eichi got startled. He had gotten so into thinking about Rei he had forgotten that his adviser had tried to talk to him.

"Yes?"  
"Your Highness, I understand you give more importance to the vampiric side of the Empire, but the human side of it has manifested itself more vocally these past weeks." Pause. "There have been reports that mass killings of humans are happening at an alarming frequency, in villages near to the castle."  
"You mean my true identity would be threatened."  
"Indeed. We have to neutralize this threat as soon as possible, or else it might cause a revolution."  
Eichi raised an eyebrow. "Revolution?" Pause. "You're worrying too much. A revolution led against me won't happen in centuries." Pause. "For now, I'll try to think of a decision to take. You're dismissed."  
"Y-Your Highness! You can't allow yourself to-"  
"Servants shouldn't talk back to their Master."

His adviser's eyes had a crimson shine to them as he grew tense, but it didn't last long as he turned his back to Eichi and walked away, saying nothing.

When Eichi entered his bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see Rei waiting for him.

"Did you have fun, Rei?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With your mass killings."  
"So it was easy to figure out for you."  
"Believe it or not, it's easy to keep track of you when your blood is a bastardized variant of mine." Pause. "Plus, you did have the habit to murder vampires en masse, didn't you? It's only natural you'd crave the pleasure killing brings you. Plus, humans are easy prey." He smiled at Rei. "After all, you wouldn't want your carefully crafted cover to blow up, right, _Lord Sakuma?_ "  
"That's true, but realistically, I wouldn't be affected much if my noble cover was broken. You, on the contrary..."

Rei approached Eichi and pinned him down on his bed. He whispered in his ear: "If your cover blows up, you're a dead man, Eichi."

Eichi smiled, grabbed Rei and turned around so as to be the one on top. He then kissed him and felt Rei all around, searching for a blade which he found easily in one of his pants' pocket. He pulled it out and, as he stopped kissing Rei, he sat on his crotch and crudely cut the thin fabric of the shirt Rei was wearing, revealing a vulnerable torso.  
Rei didn't resist. After all, it did feel familiar to one of the many intimate scenarios they already went through. Instead, both men looked at each other smiling, knowing what would happen next.

"It's time to punish you, Rei."

Saying that, Eichi dug the blade deep across Rei's torso, making him let out a gasp and shiver slightly. He cut a few more deep lascerations into his body, looking satisfied as he saw Rei's bloody torso, yet there was that feeling it was not enough. There was just much worse than both of them could do united, and Eichi knew it. He slowly lacerated his own arm, making sure plenty of blood would flood out. Rei suddenly looked aroused and couldn't hide his fangs as he watched Eichi's blood. A few more seconds like that, and Eichi felt like Rei would literally drool in front of him like a dog.  
He smiled and slowly let his blood drip into Rei's wounds, making sure his blood would mix with Rei's. When he felt it was enough, he suddenly had the urge to taste the mix. He put his tongue deep into the wound which had received most of his blood and licked it clean. It felt arousing, and soon, he couldn't help but make out with Rei, grinding against him.   
In between kisses, ragged breathes and intimate touches, the men didn't exchange any words, and only exchanged looks made both of them understand this would be their most entertaining and exciting play session to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i was writing this i realized that in a way this is pretty much a mirror image of day 9, but this was still really entertaining to write and ahh i kinda wanted to write a thing where eichi cuts up rei like rei cut up eichi in day 9 haha... on a related note though, i've grown really attached to this vampire au, to the point where i'd love to make a more elaborate thing for it, but ah... since i'll be pretty busy after goretober with aus i left behind and oc stuff, i'm not sure if i'll be able to do that (if one day a lot of pple ask for it tho, i might give in, haha)
> 
> also, whew! i'm barely on time today, i had a bunch of distractions and technical problems today, haha


	16. Lonely Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's just like having a big dog. A really big one. Who could kill your enemies and also lick you at times.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #16: MONSTER-LIKE FEATURES; set in an AU]

Eichi's face lit up as he saw it moving. It was alive. The years he had spent researching had finally led to the moment where he'd witness one of his creations come to life. It had cost him the price of his eyesight – indeed, he was now forced to wear glasses to see correctly – and his overall health hadn't gotten any better, but at last he felt the joy of giving life to something, no matter how monstrous it actually was.  
Eichi had managed to create his very own Frankenstein monster.

Eichi's monster would never be able to show its face in public. Indeed, its face was adorned with multiple eyes, scars and it had razor sharp teeth. It was humanoid enough to be able to hold objects and be mistaken for a human-like being from a very far distance, but it was peculiar enough to be considered something else. The extremities of its body had a scaly skin and had extremely sharp claws that could probably tear a body in half. Multiple dark eyes were present on places of its body other than its face. But what Eichi preferred the most about his creation was that he managed to make it have goat-like black horns.  
This beautiful monstrosity was the result of many years of mutation and torture of living beings, and, thinking about it, Eichi couldn't help but hide the most genuine smile he had produced in years. It had been so long he smiled his face almost hurt.

Eichi coughed. The monster reacted immediately, looking at him with eyes that seemed to display some curiosity. Eichi thought to himself: was this monster capable of intelligence? Something told him that it was probably primitive, but he had the slight hope it was able to at least learn a few basic words, like orders for example.  
He smiled and tried to talk to it, wondering how it would react.

"I guess I'm your father, eh?"

The monster suddenly jumped on him and pinned him down on the floor, to his own surprise. Eichi hissed in pain because of the monster's claws digging into him. For a moment, he thought that he would be too weak to fight it off and that it would resort to killing him. It wouldn't surprise him, and he was ready to accept his death: he'd die satisfied. However, the monster did nothing alike that. Instead, it still looked at him with the same expression in its eyes, growling in a low voice. Then, unexpectedly, it licked Eichi's face, and produced some intelligible sounds.

"Fa..."  
"Eh?"  
"Fa... va..."

It sounded like it was trying to talk. Eichi smiled, starting to feel a bit emotional about it, and tried to go along with it.

"Father?"  
"Fava! Fava!"  
"Father!"  
"Fa... ther...?"

Eichi nodded. The monster's facial expression changed, looking as if it tried to imitate Eichi's smile, let go of Eichi then went around the room excitedly, repeating "Father! Father!" like a child who had learnt their first word.  
Eichi slowly got up and was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of pride. He was proud of himself for creating a monster who could live and eventually learn human speech, but he was also proud of the monster for learning how to say 'father' correctly.  
In this moment, Eichi felt like he had a child to raise and take care of, and it felt like some God had blessed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this even count as gore when the only thing that Could inspire a gory feeling is the monster's description? i could have probably written something bloodier (and with a bad ending to start) but, eh... i'm getting kinda soft i guess, and it's nice to take a break from straight out butchering eichi (ok, it's probably been long enough but... listen it Drains me emotionally and physically when i hurt eichi too much)
> 
> so yeah i guess you can kinda have the start of some weird diet frankenstein-flavored au while i mentally prepare myself to butcher eichi again


	17. Yuzuru the Performer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ウンジャラカ　ポピー　ザ　クラウン  
> ゾンブルカラケロン　ムチョムチョ  
> ダンジャラカ　ポピー　ザ　クラウン  
> ビンブルパペピポ　プペポピー!
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #17: POWER TOOLS; (kinda) set in an AU]

Eichi was panicking. This was not how the Circus Live should have turned out. Everything seemed out of place at the current moment, and especially him. He had been tied up and was in a box alike the ones magicians used to do the famous trick of the woman being cut in half. Except that this table and box weren't like the ones magic shows showed on TV. If something cut through the box's opening, he would probably be cut in half.  
Eichi screamed for help, wanting someone to free him. But nobody came. Instead, all he heard was a prerecorded, generic laugh coming from his left. He turned to see cardboard cutouts of people that were slightly moving in rhythm to the recorded laugh that kept playing in loop. Ghosts laughing at a single man's distress.

Then, another person came. It was his unit mate Yuzuru wearing a patched up performer costume that was way too out of character and unsettling to him. He also had a smile that was different from his usual smile: it was a smile that had a twisted turn to it. It was a smile that inspired a nauseating feeling. Eichi hurriedly looked around, trying to see if Tori was around, to try and tell Yuzuru to free him, but no one was there.

Eichi heard the familiar sound of a terrifying tool. He looked back at Yuzuru and saw that he had started up a chainsaw. Suddenly, his smile became the one Eichi was used to. However, the fact the recorded laughs still played in the background didn't reassure him. The most painful moments of his life were to come.  
He screamed and tried to endure as Yuzuru slowly cut him in half. The pain was unbearable, and he started crying. The sounds of the recorded laughs made his head spin, engraving themselves into his mind like a creeping disease. At one point, the growing sum of the laughs, the chainsaw's sounds and his pain were too much for him, and he blacked out.

Eichi woke up in cold sweat, immediately checking his torso to see if he was still whole. He sighed in relief as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, he realized that a song was playing. He turned to his TV screen and saw the opening theme of a certain show which he remembered having started watching on a whim before going to sleep and which he judged to be too unsettling. He must have fallen asleep before turning off the TV.  
He sighed, and turned off the TV. Next time, he'd just read a book before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary may not look truthful to the chapter in your eyes, but in My Heart, it is... it is...
> 
> now, why did i make yuzuru do the butchering... idk, i wanted to have fun with yuzuru. i absolutely don't know how to write yuzuru, but i did want to write him in something that involved chainsaws (and well, chainsaws are power tools). it just so happened that i thought about it when i was listening to popee's theme song and i somehow ended up writing it as if eichi had watched too much popee episodes, had a nightmare involving yuzuru and pictured yuzuru in said nightmare being kinda like a popee of some sort. so yeah, this might be the weirdest thing i have written so far for this challenge, but it was also really fun to write?
> 
> eh... i'm kinda afraid about the reception this will get, but for now, happy birthday (in advance here, haha), yuzuru!


	18. Pas de brioche pour les tyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi gets blown away.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #18: EXECUTION; sort of set in an AU]

Eichi didn't understand anything. It was chaos in Yumenosaki. Some students were destroying the classrooms, while others chased after Eichi. He tried to escape them as well as he could, but he eventually ended up getting cornered. A group of burly students forcefully grabbed him, tied him up and gagged him. They threw him on the ground, and one of them started kicking him.

"Stop right ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ."

The kicker stopped to look at the one who ordered him to stop. Eichi recognized him to be Sakasaki Natsume, one of the Five Oddballs. Eichi thought: did the Oddballs plan that chaos together? He only prepared himself for the worst.

"Follow ᴍᴇ. Tʜɪs sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ's ɢʀᴇᴀᴛᴇsᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛ ʜᴀs ʏᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪsʜᴇᴅ."

One of the burly students grabbed Eichi and forced him to walk as they followed Natsume. Eichi looked around the hallways of the school. By then, some students were setting desks on fire, and it was tricky to avoid them. Eichi could do nothing but feel anxious as he anticipated what would probably come.

They arrived on what looked like a huge stage. Students were all gathered in front of the stage, screaming and looking as if they were witnessing the greatest live ever. Natsume stood next to Eichi, who was trembling.

"As Promised, the Emperor has been ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ. And as promised, it is time to judge ʜɪᴍ. By the laws of all that rules ᴜs... Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴜɪʟᴛʏ ᴏғ ᴛʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ. Iᴛ ɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴏᴘʀɪᴀᴛᴇ ᴘᴜɴɪsʜᴍᴇɴᴛ: Exᴇᴄᴜᴛɪᴏɴ."

Eichi didn't understand. How could he be a traitor? He had done his best to make this school into what it was, and now, everything seemed to have broken into tiny little pieces in the blink of an eye. It's only a short moment later, when Natsume seemed to prepare a gun, that Eichi realized what execution meant. It was real. He was really going to die. Eichi tried to run away, but the burly students were still around him and refrained him from moving anywhere else.  
Finally, when Natsume pointed the gun to his head, Eichi closed his eyes, shaking, and slowly wondering if he'd ever get a proper funeral.

Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first when i read the word "execution" i immediately thought about a french revolutionary era au. i mean i was so ready to write eichi getting beheaded or something but then i thought i'd keep that idea for something else, just in case. so instead i stuck to something kinda more chaotic in organisation and featuring natsume for some obscure reason. i mean i'm sure i'm completely butchering him bc it's the first time i'm writing him but, this was an attempt
> 
> thinking about the days to come... well, i already thought about writing one of the worst things ever for day 21. but knowing how bad it could be, i'm going to stick for a softer approach instead.


	19. ça s'en va et ça revient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru meets a certain someone again.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #19: GUNSHOT WOUNDS; contains unsanitary mentions; set in an AU (directly related to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475847/chapters/17011770 ). Fair warning, the linked thing is NSFW and contains watersports.]

Times were tight for Kaoru. He didn't get as many job offers as he wanted to and, if someone offered a high and interesting reward for a job, other bounty hunters took care of it before he'd even be aware of it. He tried his hardest to find some job so he could get a few bucks, and at one point was so desperate he even considered begging for money, but what kind of man would he be if he stooped so low?  
That night, he was going home after spending the night at the Stardust Saloon. All he did there was look around feeling depressed. He didn't even try to flirt with waitresses like he was used to. The only thought in his mind was that he needed bucks and food.

As he walked home accompanied by the dim lights of the town, an intrusive thought creeped into him: Eichi Tenshouin probably never starved in his life. Kaoru stopped as soon as he thought about it. The mere thought of the Emperor's name filled him with anger. Despite his attempts to desperately forget about it, Kaoru couldn't help but remember how he had been thoroughly humiliated by Eichi. It had been months ago, but sometimes, thoughts of what he had to go through would pop up. Sometimes, at night, he would wake up in cold sweat having the impression that the warmth and horrible stench of urine was still on him.  
Kaoru wanted to get revenge over Eichi. He wanted to incapacitate him and coerce him into blowing him off, even force him to drink his own piss just so they would be even. He had thought about revenge so much that, for a period of time, he did dream about getting to piss on Eichi. The thought of humiliating the Emperor, forcing him to be drenched in his piss, picturing him looking at him with a look that displayed a mixture of rage and disgust...

Fuck. He had gotten so excited he forgot to resume his walk home. He sped up so he would not sleep too late, but as he was almost nearing home, he heard a horribly familiar voice address him.

“Fufu.” Pause. “I never thought I’d find you again, toilet boy.”

Kaoru angrily turned to the voice and was faced with Eichi Tenshouin, the Emperor, smiling at him.

“What did you call me?”  
“Toilet boy. ♪ ”  
“My name is Kaoru.”  
“You’re a nobody. Why would I need to remember your name?”

Kaoru was tense. He didn’t know how he managed it, but his body somehow stopped him from outright jumping on Eichi and shooting the shit out of him. Instead, he clenched his fists.

“I’m not a waste disposal.”  
“Are you sure?” Pause. “From the way you drank my piss and sucked me off that last time, I’m pretty sure you’d be perfect as a toilet or cum dumpster for all the men in this town. In fact, it’s probably a better job for you than being a bounty hunter.”

Kaoru couldn’t refrain from dashing on Eichi and pinning him down on the floor. He punched him a few times, blinded by anger, then stopped to breathe. He didn’t notice Eichi taking out his gun and shooting him.  
Kaoru realized he had been shot only when he felt a sudden, intense pain in his abdomen. From then on, it was easy for Eichi to pin Kaoru down. Eichi smiled, then started to unbutton Kaoru’s shirt.

Kaoru was mortified. He tried to resist, not wanting Eichi to undress him, afraid he was about to sexually abuse him, but as soon as he tried to move the gunshot’s intense pain came back and he could do nothing but hiss in pain.  
Kaoru’s naked torso was revealed and Eichi laughed before saying:

“You know, I always fantasized about doing this kind of thing.”

Eichi suddenly shoved a finger deep into the wound the gunshot had made, making Kaoru wince. Then, he had to endure as Eichi twisted his finger around the wound, seemingly willingly attempting to see just how far he’d need to go to see when Kaoru would be at his breaking point. Kaoru shivered, breathing heavily, trying to endure the pain as much as he could. He finally screamed when Eichi added a second finger into the wound and started going in and out. Kaoru felt as if his insides themselves were being fucked through that wound, by those evil fingers belonging to an angel-faced devil.  
At one point, Eichi’s movements were getting so rapid and the pain getting so unbearable that Kaoru blacked out, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen there's no way i'd go through the gunshot wounds prompt without passing by the au featuring my Fav Piss Boy, aka. kaoru. ok you might think i'm rude and hurtful by calling him piss boy but idk the thing is that somehow all of my watersports talk related to enstars revolves around him so i kinda ended up adopting piss boy as an endearing nickname? so yeah i'm sorry if this looks hurtful and insulting towards him because i don't mean it that way tbh it's just that i think A Lot abt kaoru getting pissed on in a truly arousing, kinky, and maybe loving way
> 
> ANYWAY less piss talk bc piss isn't even the main focus of this thing; i may have made eichi say cruder stuff than usual?? idk i guess i allowed myself to go wild bc hey, it's a western au, nobody fucking gives a shit about being polite in westerns, or at least from what little knowledge i have of it as an European who Doesn't Give Much Importance to westerns,, anyway i still hope this is still good enough www


	20. Cooking Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected circumstances can lead to the worst endings.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #20: OTHER BODILY FLUID (emetophobia warning); set in an AU]

Ever since Ritsu had been working for the fine pâtisserie, he had had less time to take naps, but strangely enough, it didn’t bother him. In fact, despite how he sometimes bickered over a few things, he was on good terms with his boss, Eichi, and he liked his job. Though sometimes it was hard not to stop working to eat one of the pastries he had made.  
Only one thing still bothered him about his current job: his older brother Rei. He didn’t even know how his brother had found out he was working here, but every Friday, he’d come, get a slice of the same cake and bother him. Ritsu would love to tell him to stop coming to the pâtisserie, but he was only an employee, and Eichi had accepted Rei as a regular and even enjoyed having a drink and talk around a slice of cake with him. It was disheartening to watch.

It’s only when he was baking a certain cake that he thought about something he could do to get rid of Rei for a long time, if not forever: he could poison a slice of cake, just slightly enough so he’d get sick enough not to bother him for weeks. He could even die, it barely mattered to him.  
Ritsu had made his decision. Next Friday, he’d bake with the intent of poisoning his brother.

When Friday came, Ritsu had already prepared a miniature version of the cake Rei loved, to make sure only Rei would eat the poisoned cake. He had put very little poison in it, enough to make him sick, but not enough to kill him. After all, he had to be discreet and make sure the poison only prevented his brother from coming to the pâtisserie for weeks. He didn’t want to be sent in jail for committing fratricide. The thought of Rei dying seemed agreeable, but the prospect of jail wasn’t.  
When he was done baking the poisoned cake, Ritsu suddenly received a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”  
“Hi, Ritsu…”

The voice calling sounded like Rei’s.

“Anija? Why are you calling me? And how did you even find my number?”  
“Ah, Eichi-kun gave it to me when I asked him.”  
“I see...” Pause. Ritsu really did wish Rei and his employer didn’t get close to each other. “Why are you calling me?”  
“I’m sick today so I won’t be able to come to the pâtisserie today. Don’t worry much about your onii-chan, I’ll be alright.”  
“Alright. I gotta work. Take care.”

Saying that, Ritsu hung up on Rei and sighed. God, he sounded even more disgusting when he was sick. He’d probably need to block his number soon, too, just as a precaution. But now, something was making Ritsu more concerned. He looked at the poisoned cake and thought: I made this cake for nothing in the end, haven’t I?  
At that moment, Eichi came into the kitchens, smiling.

“Oh, Ecchan.” Pause. “Is something wrong?”  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Eichi looked at the poisoned cake and said, “Oh! This is the same cake your brother loves, right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Mind if I take a bite? Your brother loves it so much it made me want to try it in the end.”  
“E-Ecchan--”

Ritsu didn’t have time to stop him that Eichi had already took a spoonful of the cake and ate it. Ritsu was mortified, expecting the worst to happen. Eichi smiled, clearly enjoying the cake and blissfully unaware of what might happen to him soon.

“It’s delicious, Ritsu-kun!”

Eichi seemed to notice something was wrong when he saw Ritsu’s expression.

“Ritsu-kun? Is anything wrong?”

Eichi seemed to be struck with a sudden urge to throw up as his face displayed shock and he clasped his mouth with his hands. He looked around, seemingly looking for a place where he could throw up, but ultimately ended up throwing up on the floor.  
Ritsu was terrified. It wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out. The one who was supposed to be poisoned was his older brother, not his boss. He trembled, not knowing what he should do, simply too taken aback by the sight of Eichi throwing up everything he had eaten prior.  
Eichi was in obvious pain, and his face still seemed to display some confusion as he kept gurgling the disgusting, foul smelling liquid out of his mouth.  
Both Eichi and Ritsu were horrified as the victim started throwing up blood.

Fortunately for them, everything seemed to stop after a short moment. Eichi stepped back, breathing heavily, clearly horrified and soon enough had to stay close to the kitchen counter as his trembling legs barely let him stay up.  
Ritsu threw away the cake, then called the emergencies.

In that moment, he thought that he’d never bake with the intent of poisoning someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so tempted to write piss for that prompt but i refrained from it because i /knew/ that if i did it'd end up with eichi pissing on kaoru so, after one of the weirdest searches i ever made, i decided to stick to vomit. i'm not sure it can be considered super gory considering it's p much Eichi throwing up but,,, eh,, about the thing itself... i guess i was vaguely inspired by something that stuck to me ever when i did research for day 12. the first guy who was boiled for poisoning apparently accidentally poisoned pple he didn't mean to kill just bc at the time the person he did want to kill didn't show up for dinner. Owned,
> 
> but yeah i had this kinda thought in mind when i wrote this haha  
> also in this particular au i thought that since rei and eichi would be on more friendly terms they'd use their first names when referring to each other, idk why im mentioning but id rather say it than say nothing ww


	21. Love as a Meaningless Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking someone over and bringing them to ruin isn't love, just like how water is wet. Simple laws that rule this world.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #21: BLOODY AND BEATEN; set in an AU]

Eichi was sitting on the sofa of his living room, enjoying a glass of wine while listening to jazz music. He allowed himself to wear a more casual outfit instead of his usual white suit. He was waiting for his men to arrive with the person he was going to spend the night with.  
He heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

A group of his men arrived with a familiar man with wavy black hair and brown eyes. Eichi made a gesture for his men to get out, leaving the familiar man alone with him. He smiled at him.

“How nice to finally see you here, Rei. I was growing impatient.”  
“You should know that with us both being men of the night, I had to take care of some business first.”  
“Wine?”

Rei nodded. Eichi filled a glass of wine and handed it to Rei, who took it and started sipping on it, still standing up.

“I wonder why you still willingly come here, knowing the sort of things we do together.”  
“It’s because of the agreement. If we started having this kind of relationship, it’s purely because we agreed not to step into the business of each other that way.”  
“I’m talking beyond work, Rei. No one could stop you from not coming here, not even me.” Pause. “Is that love?”  
“Love doesn’t exist. At least, not in the kind of relationship we have, Eichi. There’s nothing romantic or lovable about two men fucking each other in the crudest way after beating each other up.” Pause. “I admit I enjoy the sex though. You’re a surprisingly good top, for a sick boy.”

Eichi started acting dramatic.

“Oh, I’ve gotten a compliment from Sakuma Rei-sama! How deeply touched I am in this moment!” He then immediately laughed and served himself another glass of wine. “I guess the masochistic sick boy I am can still enjoy fucking your ass from time to time.”  
“Tch, you’re starting to take some gimmicks from Wataru, aren’t you?” Pause. “Anyway...”

Rei put his empty glass on the small table on which lay the wine bottle and approached Eichi, now at kissing distance from him.

“Let’s do what I came here for, alright?”

Eichi finished his glass of wine, threw it on the floor causing it to break and punched Rei.

“Any time you want.”

Rei punched Eichi repeatedly. Eichi endured and attempted to look for an opening, later kicking Rei and making him lose his balance before he profited to punch him again and make him fall down on the floor.  
Rei didn’t even have time to get up that Eichi repeatedly kicked him around, managing to make him cough blood. For a moment, Rei lay there, looking at Eichi and not resisting.

“Admitting defeat?”

Rei smiled and got up, surprising Eichi. He took a step back, but Rei grabbed him by his hair and kneed his face enough times for his nose to bleed before he pushed him down on the sofa. Eichi had gotten aroused from the fight. He unbuttoned his shirt, and undid his pants just enough so he could feel some sort of relief.  
Rei had also started getting undressed, revealing his already bruising skin as he took off his shirt and undid his belt.

Rei knelt down in front of the sitting Eichi. He undressed Eichi further and let his half hard cock out of his boxers. He firmly took it and jacked Eichi off, just enough so he’d be hard enough to be able to suck him off. He licked up and down a few times before he started sucking on his dick. It was sloppy, messy, but fuck, did Eichi really need someone to blow him like that. He grabbed Rei’s head and forced him to go down faster on him. The initial, slight shock first made Rei gag, but soon enough he was getting used to it. When it was the case, he profited to slid his own pants and boxers further down.  
A couple of minutes later, Eichi let go of Rei’s head.

“Get on all fours.”  
Rei smiled. “I was afraid I’d have to beg you to fuck my ass.”

He obeyed and got on all fours, eagerly presenting his ass to Eichi. Eichi helped himself and fingered Rei for what felt like merely the blink of an eye before he forcefully shoved his cock deep into Rei. After all, what was the point of preparing him when everything had been so crude before? Rei was used to the pain of being fucked dry anyway. Moreover, the hisses of pain and gasps Rei would sometimes let out only managed to arouse Eichi further.  
When Eichi started going back and forth, he slowly felt himself losing himself and gradually fucked Rei faster. By the time both Eichi and Rei were close to reach an orgasm, both men were groaning and moaning either the names of each other or the crudest insults. At some point, Eichi thought he had even heard Rei scream “Fill my ass with your cum, Master”, but it might as well have been Eichi hallucinating in the midst of pleasure.  
Rei was the first to come, screaming. It took another short moment for Eichi to reach his climax as well and pull out as soon as everything was over.

Both men breathed heavily, too tired to move before a long moment. In that moment, Eichi smiled thinking that indeed there wasn’t any love between them, but the sex they had felt so destructively good they didn’t have to feel any love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my reichi set in aus where they can both be Slimy Edgelords when fucking could you tell. also i love writing eichi like a fully assumed rotten villain of some kind in most of my aus Could You Tell, eh could you tell (im asking stuff like "is water wet" here tbh But, Let Me Live)
> 
> tbh this is probably one of the crudest things i've written so far imo (not including way fucked up oc stuff i guess) and i'm afraid that in the end the sex was more of a focus than the fight between rei and eichi????? i am sorry????
> 
> also since i mentioned wataru, in this au wataru would totally be the kinda guy to act all dramatic and even look emotional before putting on a straight face and blowing someone's brains off. i honestly love shady aus in general and I Am Sorry


	22. The Emperor watches TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is boring when you don't feel like fucking with humans for once.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #22: SURREAL GORE, set in an AU]

Eichi was floating alone in his void kingdom. He yawned, feeling bored. He was almost about to fall asleep, but there was no fun in falling asleep. He had to keep himself entertained somehow. He moved his hands in such a manner that he materialized a screen.

“Let’s see… where’s my remote?” 

He rolled around lazily and grabbed what looked like a miniature man with numbers and symbols carved on its body, its mouth sewn shut. The sewn mouth wasn’t originally there when Eichi created the remote, Eichi simply had to sew the little man’s mouth because it kept screaming when he pushed one of the numbers. Remotes weren’t supposed to be so noisy, after all.  
He turned on the TV and pushed a few buttons on the remote, making it tremble and produce muffled screams.  
Eichi didn’t have time to get to his favorite channel that the man remote managed to slip away from his hand and started swimming away in the void.

“Wait a second, you!”

Eichi went after the remote and forcefully grabbed it. Eichi heard a few cracking sounds, but he didn’t care much about it. Instead, he kept pushing the carved buttons, but it didn’t work.

“What the…?”

He shook the remote, pushing on the buttons again, but he did it so hard that at one point, the little man remote’s head got violently torn off from its body and started floating away in the void. Eichi looked at the floating head speechless for a short moment before getting annoyed.

“Great! Now I’ll have to get myself another remote!”

He threw the rest of the dead remote away then looked at the screen. It was glitching, but t was possible to see snippets of the cooking channel and a cooking show. Eichi was now starting to feel hungry.

He had a sudden coughing fit and started throwing up familiar black sludge. This time, the amount was more than usual. He felt annoyed with the amount of black sludge, not really knowing what he could do with it, but he had little to think about as it started to transform into tiny little men again who started beating each other up and killing each other using sharp residues lying around Eichi’s living space.  
Eichi decided to watch that instead while still listening to the cooking show. Hearing delicious recipes such as fried human hearts made him hungrier so, as a way to satisfy that hunger, he grabbed the little men who died, lit up a small fire and grilled the little dead men, eating them up when they were fried enough for his taste. They were a bit too crunchy, but still made good snacks.

In the end, Eichi had found a way to entertain himself, and thought that perhaps he’d make the last surviving little man into his new TV remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i straight out made this supernatural instead of surreal, but it was still fun to write eichi as some very bored demon lord of some sort. i admit it's not very gory in the end but it was still pleasant to write haha. oh yeah i didn't describe this au much but, in this au eichi is a demon lord. i picture him to still look like he does in canon BUT he's got cute sharp teeth, tiny curled horns and some markings on his body.   
> he'd hide them when presenting himself to humans because he'd be self conscious about them. maybe.
> 
> ... maybe i should stop writing AUs one of these days but ahhh i just really love writing aus


	23. Fresh well done ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi meets an unusual character with a somehow unusual passion.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #23: BONES]

Eichi was spending some free time in the school garden, enjoying a cup of tea. There was nothing much he had to worry about: student council work wasn’t much on him these days and there was not much that needed his immediate attention these days.  
The only thing that could worry him was the live he was about to perform in next week, but even then, he was confident enough in his unit mates and his own skills to feel like everything was about to go well.  
The only thing he didn’t expect was that someone would be knocking him out in the middle of the garden.

When he woke up, Eichi found himself tied up to what seemed to be a table. Looking around let him know that he was in the school kitchens. He tried to get away from the ropes that tied him down, but they were tied too well.

“Is someone here?”

He hopelessly called, waiting anxiously to see whoever would pop up and help him.

“Did someone call?”

Eichi’s face lit up as he saw an unknown male student – a second year judging from the blue tie on his uniform – coming in the kitchen. It wasn’t a student in the idol course, or else he thought he would have at least heard of him, but the sight of him still comforted Eichi.

“Oh, Tenshouin-san! You’re the one who called, aren’t you?”

The student looked happy when he saw Eichi.

“Y-Yes! You’re coming at the right time! I don’t know how I ended up getting tied up to that table, but please, could you--”  
“Just who do you think I am, Tenshouin-san?”

Eichi stared speechless at the student for a short moment.

“I… don’t know you.”  
“I’m part of the cooking club. Being an idol and the student council president, you probably don’t care about that. I won’t bother telling you my name, since famous people don’t remember the names of nobodies. Anyway, I specialize in is what you could call… unusual food. You name something that might sound gross to you, there’s a chance I tried it and even tried to replicate it. I traveled the world just to try out dishes!”  
“So you ate all those weird European dishes like fermented shark and haggis?”  
“Yeah.” For some reason, the student looked a bit disgusted when he replied. “Anyway, I’m the one who tied you up, because there’s something I’m still missing in my culinary wishlist.”  
“Which is…?”  
“Human ribs!”

Silence. Eichi was mortified. The student laughed awkwardly, a bit shy.

“W-Well, actually, it’s human flesh in general that I need to try but… I love ribs so much, I felt that if I had to eat someone first, I’d definitely have to take their ribs first!”  
“G-Get me away from here! I don’t want my ribs to be eaten!”  
“But, Tenshouin-san! Please be understanding…” The student made disturbingly adorable puppy eyes. “I’ve been dreaming about realizing a life long dream! I’ve been having that dream since I was… 8, and I’m 16 now. You also have dreams, right, Tenshouin-san?”  
“I do have dreams, but they don’t involve hurting people.”  
“Are you sure?”

Eichi was embarrassed for a short moment.

“J-Just let me go, please.”  
“I didn’t go through the trouble of knocking you up and nicely tying you up for nothing.”

Eichi didn’t have time to reply that the student shoved a butcher knife deep into his chest and sliced down. For some ungodly reason, Eichi had managed not to scream, but he did scream right after when the student attempted to shove his hand deep inside him, spreading the cut flesh apart.

“W-Whoa… I’m literally touching the insides of an idol… how exciting...”

Eichi started crying, the pain being near unbearable. He was amazed he was still alive, considering the student had now reached his ribs and was trying to pull them down. It was a miracle welcomed as a damnation, to say the least.  
The pulling was harder, harder, and Eichi had been rendered to a crying mess, his eyesight soon going to fade.

A sudden, violent crack was heard, and the last thing Eichi saw before his soul left his body was the student holding part of his broken ribs with a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing was full of deleted snippets of dialogue i laughed too much about but since they felt too out of place i got rid of them. some of the dialogue in this still sounds ridiculous though and i'm sorry about that. i mean... it's a gore challenge, not a "make this thing sound like a cheesy horror comedy in a few lines" thing.   
> that being said i'd like to say i'm friendly towards any kind of food i guess? just that the stuff i mentioned in the thing were the first unusual thing i thought about (as a french person of course, so take everything with a grain of salt)... no food shaming is meant and i'd like to apologize to the people i might have hurt by mentioning these foods in particular.


	24. Cinéma Plein Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi watches something with Rei.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #24: CRUSHED; set in an AU (related to day 21)]

A construction site was an unusual place for someone like Eichi to be in. After all, if someone outside of his circle knew that wealthy business man Eichi Tenshouin sometimes spent his nights at an abandoned construction site, rumors would start spreading, and it’d be the beginning of his end, or rather, the end of his socially acceptable cover.  
Either way, he had other matters on his hands. He joined Rei, his associate – well, more like a man with an important network with whom Eichi had an agreement – who was sitting on a chair, facing the lit up construction site. Rei made a gesture to an empty chair next to him, inviting Eichi to sit down.

“You’re late, Eichi.”  
“I had some matters to take care of first.”

Eichi sat down and looked at the stars in the sky.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”  
“And we’re going to spend it watching an execution.”  
“Execution… is it really worthy of being called that? Or are you just too much of an old man to admit it’s not a big deal, Rei?”  
“Next time we have a night meeting, I’ll make you take back those words.”  
“I’m eager to see you try.”

Eichi smiled at a glaring Rei, then looked to the scene in front of them. Some of Rei’s men had thrown a tightly tied up man on the floor, who seemed to have been beaten up before. It seems that he wanted to scream, but he had been gagged, so he could not do much besides produce muffled sounds. Eichi was unimpressed.

“So… that’s the guy?”  
“Yes.” Pause. “I’ll let you know that he hacked into databases containing private information concerning ongoing offers for the merchandise I usually sell. You don’t expect a hacker to be built like a bodybuilding champion, do you?”  
“You’ve got a point.” Pause. “So what do you have in mind for hacker boy here?”  
“Hacking is about crushing the security of databases, right?”

Eichi shrugged.

“Anyway, the only punishment suitable for him is to get crushed physically.”  
“Wait, you--”

The sound of a heavy construction vehicle approaching could be heard. The hacker once again produced muffled sounds as the light revealed the vehicle to be a road roller. Crush indeed, huh, thought Eichi.

Eichi felt excitement slowly build up as the vehicle approached the hacker and felt entertained watching the horrified hacker try to get away from it. The scene felt like watching a documentary with snippets of a bird hunting for worms. For a split second, you can see the worms try to get away, but the bird always gets them eventually.  
The moment when the hacker couldn’t do anything came soon enough.

The road roller first started crushing the hacker’s legs. The crushed man’s eyes widened and he seemed to tremble in pain as the road roller kept going its way, making every bone of his body crack in a horribly disgusting sound.  
The execution itself was pretty short, but it felt like a long moment was passing by as Eichi watched this man being crushed to death. He couldn’t help but picture the intense pain such a treatment would cause, and, in his own dismay, Eichi found himself strangely aroused at the prospect of experiencing fatal pain. Fortunately for him, his body wasn’t aroused enough for him to need to get away from the scene just to masturbate.  
Eichi heard an amused laugh next to him and looked to see Rei smiling at him. Both of them said nothing, then Eichi focused his gaze back to the execution scene, realizing that what was left of the hacker was now merely a lifeless, crushed organic mess. For some reason, Eichi felt that Rei had figured out how he felt during the execution.  
Was he really easy to read?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe that at this point eichi getting turned on by extremely violent stuff might become a gimmick. at least in that mob-like au bc in canonverse i, wouldn't have the guts to write smthn like that wwwwww
> 
> anyway this one might look like another weird thing for the challenge i'm, sorry abt that aaaa


	25. Get yourself a zombie boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to eat rotten meat, kids!
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #25: DECAY]

That morning, Eichi woke up with a strange spot on his left index finger. It was relatively small and appeared to be either dark violet or dark green. Eichi was confused looking at it. Did he accidentally stain his finger with some ink and didn’t notice it or was it rather a bruise? He couldn’t remember if he had hurt his finger, so even the possibility of it being a bruise seemed like it could easily be ruled out.  
He sighed and decided to take a shower. Surely, if he scrubbed his finger hard enough the stain would probably go away. When he was about to do so, he had the impression that the stain looked as if it had spread a bit compared to when he first woke up.

“What the…?”

He tried scrubbing his finger. For some reason, it was numb and Eichi barely felt anything from it although he could still move it. When Eichi stopped scrubbing, he was horrified to see the stain had spread and became uglier. It looked as if his finger was starting to rot. He panicked, not really knowing what to do to stop it from happening. Moreover, he had to go to school soon, and he simply could not show up with such an ugly looking finger.  
He looked around his house, making sure no one would see his finger, searching for bandages. For the time being, he would bandage his finger, in the hopes that the stain wouldn’t spread further.

When he felt like the crisis was averted, he finished preparing himself to go to school. He took the remaining bandages with him in case he would need to hide more of his arm.

Morning practice with fine had gone worse than he hoped. In the middle of it, Eichi felt like his left hand overall had become numb, but he could not see whether or not the stain was spreading because he decided to wear gloves with his unit outfit. A few times, he had been asked if he was fine by his unit mates who quickly seemed to have noticed he was too distracted, but he quickly dismissed their concerns. Then, when they were done with the practice, something that managed to freak Eichi out happened. He could smell a horrible stench coming from him. Tori pointed out that there was something that smelled horrible around as well, “kinda like rotten food”.  
Eichi felt the urge to immediately leave the practice stage and went into the nearest bathroom.

When he got there, Eichi took off the glove on his left hand and was mortified when he saw that what he thought was a stain had almost spread to his whole hand. The rotten smell was indeed coming from his hand, and it only took a short moment for Eichi to link the dots together: he had simply and inexplicably started to rot. He tried to get the bandages he had brought with him, but he was trying to do it in such a hurry that part of one of his fingers got torn off from his hand. He looked horrified at the amputated, rotten finger on his hand oozing a sickening mixture of blood and what seemed to be pus, and later at the torn part of said finger lying on the floor. When he realized what had just happened, he let out a piercing scream and ran away from the bathroom.

Eichi realized way too late that running, or maybe the mix of fear and adrenaline, had an effect on his body’s rotting. Indeed, it seemed as if his body was rotting faster the more he ran, as if it had been a curse of some sort.  
He realized the curse bit when a part of his leg got torn away and he was reduced to a still rotting mess, unable to move anything but his head in the school garden. Surely… surely, someone must have had cursed him for him to end up like that. He could have cried, but he was simply too tired to do so. Instead, he tried to look up, hoping the sky would be welcoming.

But instead of the sky, what Eichi saw when he looked up was Sakasaki Natsume of the Five Oddballs. The second year was silent, smiling and seeming satisfied as he watched the remaining of Eichi’s body rot.  
Just before his face had become too numb, Eichi felt himself smiling at Natsume, finally understanding why something like that had happened. Part of Eichi’s face collapsed, and soon, his head collapsed.  
All that was left for him was to close his eyes, as if he was about to sleep, hoping that his brain wouldn’t take too long to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN HAVING THIS IDEA FOR DAYS im so happy i finally got to write it down but it's also Super painful to write holy shit,, i originally planned this to be longer but then i ended up making it shorter bc i thought i wouldn't be able to finish it on time-- if i have some time during november i'll revise this and make it longer i think!


	26. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... suffocating.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #26: TIED UP]

Eichi was pretty sure he was having another nightmare. A nightmare that felt horrifyingly real. A nightmare in which someone was tying him up tightly. He could not see who was tying him up as he was blindfolded, but he could very well feel whatever the person was using to tie him up cutting into his flesh. In fact, it was not just mere rope: it felt like barbed wire.  
The more Eichi moved due to the pain, the more he’d hurt himself, and the more he felt like it was getting tighter around him. At one point, he was both suffocating and suffering because of the wire tearing his flesh apart. All he could smell was his own blood and the vague, kind of nauseating metallic scent of the barbed wire.

Then, he screamed and realized he was sitting up on his bed during all that time. He sighed, tired of getting plagued by nightmares all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't really inspired for this one and i was running out of time so it's really short, probably not worth being called an actual thing for this challenge. sorry


	27. Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #27: BEFORE THE GORE]

Eichi felt that the image of himself being tied up somewhere was much too frequent in his dreams. It was usually followed by grotesque images, ranging from being stabbed repeatedly to being tortured to death. The dream he had that night changed a bit from others.  
He was tied up to a chair in a dark room. Then, he saw a table on which laid various instruments of torture. He almost seemed to be sighing in his own dream, and looked at the torture instruments. They were more fit to tear off things. A person came in. Their face, for some reason, was blurred out.  
They said nothing, and grabbed what seemed to be the most painful tool. It seemed that his dream self was gradually getting tired and simply gave up, not trying to escape. The tool was brought closer to the dream self’s face.  
Then, he woke up. For once, he was glad the dream ended abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all, i wasn't inspired and i was running out of time, second of all, what the fuck kind of prompt is this, i'm bitter and a sore loser but have those 159 words alright


	28. Our Beloved Spider Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi's having a great day.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #28: REARRANGED]

Eichi was having a good day. Practice with fine went great, he spent some time doing club activities, and student council work had not been too harsh on him. Moreover, he felt like his health was a bit better than usual, probably because lately he had been in a good mood and things were going his way. He simply didn’t realize his mental health could have a slight impact about the way he’d feel physically.  
He was about to go home when he was knocked out cold on the ground.

When he woke up, he was in an unknown, storage-looking room and couldn’t move much. It wasn’t that he was actually physically restrained with ropes or anything of the likes, it’s just that he was suddenly feeling extremely tired. His attempts to get up were quickly enough met with his body giving up and falling down onto the floor.  
He knew that something about the situation was messed up, but he was also tempted to sleep, and he was almost going to do so when two people stepped into the room. Eichi couldn’t identify them as they were wearing grotesque masks, all he knew was that one was taller than the other. The taller one was holding a chainsaw while the shorter was holding a syringe. Eichi wanted to back off, but again, his body was too numb for him to be able to move. He was forced to watch in horror as a the taller person started up the chainsaw and started cutting into his left arm. The pain of having the tool tearing away his flesh and bones made Eichi scream and cry, wishing he could get away, but alas feeling too weak to do it.  
When the tall person was almost done cutting Eichi’s arm, they suddenly paused, surprising Eichi, and made a quick gesture to the short person before resuming. The short person slowly approached Eichi who was somehow entranced by the way they were coming closer, then they dug the syringe deep into Eichi and forced its contents into his body.  
It only took a short moment for Eichi to lose consciousness.

The tall person stopped the chainsaw, took their mask off and sighed when they were done cutting up Eichi Tenshouin. Just the sight of the dismembered body parts gave them some sort of morbid satisfaction. They had done it. They managed to kill Eichi Tenshouin and dismember him. But it was only due to the help of their shorter companion with a common motive that they could do it. They looked at the shorter person who also took their mask off.  
The tall person got up and smiled at the short person before looking back at the dismembered body parts. Head, torso, legs and arms were all clearly separated from others. Looking at Eichi Tenshouin’s face alone, one would think he was merely sleeping, not displaying the default expression of a cadaver.

“Come on, it’s time to continue our art project.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” Pause. “How should we arrange it?”  
“Hm… I’ve got an idea.”

Both people worked diligently on their morbid art installation for a long moment. After about a hour, they were done with their so called art project.  
On a wooden board lay Eichi Tenshouin’s torso completely carved out, with his head hovering. The head was surrounded by intestines, looking almost like a halo or crown or some sort, and the dismembered arms and legs were arranged in such a way that it could remind someone of an insect.  
Pictures of the art piece were taken, and after a while, the tall person asked:

“How should we call this piece?”  
“Hm...” Pause. “We’ll discuss that when we’re out of here.”

Saying that, the short person went out of the room, and the tall person followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this i kept thinking about one of the earliest things i've ever written. it was something about some teenage serial killer comparing murder to art. it was edgy as fuck and now i'm laughing at the concept, but it brings up nostalgic feelings to talk about it.  
> also for this i was thinking of including the handicraft club but...? in the end i chose to stick with randos again. it's easier to make randos butcher a character you like instead of using characters you love, it doesn't make you unable to stomach said loved characters after a while.  
> ... not that i ended up hating any canon characters used in this challenge. i still love them. it's just... sometimes it's hard to think that i really made /them/ do the butchering of all people.
> 
> i have the feeling i'm becoming more emotional the more i'm nearing the end of this challenge. i guess i'm just near my breaking point? it'll probably be some sort of release... i've been sick of involving eichi in such scenarios lately. too much gore kills the gore, i guess.


	29. Eat my Rotten Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations and plague.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #29: UNDER THE SKIN; Warnings: fair share of insects and (i guess?) trypophobia]

“Maggots will infest you, Tenshouin Eichi.”

Eichi stared in disbelief at the anonymous letter that welcomed him when he entered the student council room. Halloween pranks seemed to be carried out early this year, didn’t they? Yet, there was something that bothered him about said prank. It was a printed letter done using a computer, with no sign that could let Eichi identify the writer. No slip of a certain speech pattern or a mistake of some sort. It was written in perfect, completely neutral Japanese. No honorifics were used. Only these words were present, black characters on white paper, slowly imprinting themselves into Eichi’s mind as he kept rereading.  
Maggots will infest you. Maggots will infest you. Maggots will infest you. He knew he should simply disregard it, throw the letter away and carry on with his day as if nothing happened, but he couldn’t stop. Maggots. Infest. Maggots. Infest. He whispered the words in a low voice, almost entranced by them.

“Eichi.”

Eichi got startled when he heard Keito firmly call out to him.

“Keito? Why are you here?”  
“I was about to attend to my student council work.” He sighed and arranged his glasses. “Anyway, what was up with you acting strange when I came in?”  
“Acting strange?”  
“Yes, you were repeating words like ‘maggots’ and ‘infest’ all over. I thought I’d have to call someone to exorcise you.”  
“Exorcise me!?” Eichi laughed. “Come on, I’m not going bad to the point of needing an exorcism.” Pause. “That being said… I guess something is bothering me.”  
“It’s the paper you’re holding, right? Let me see it.”

Keito approached and took the anonymous letter Eichi handed him.

“Maggots will infest you, Tenshouin Eichi…” Pause. “Tasteless prank.”  
“Wait, Keito. You could be the one who wrote that letter.”

Keito glared at Eichi.

“Do I really look like the kind of man to prank people? Anyway...”

Keito tore the letter to shreds and threw the pieces of paper in the trash bin.

“If something as tasteless as that can disturb you, it might be better for you to take some time off from school.”  
“I don’t need time off. I can take care of myself, thank you.”

Keito didn’t reply, and both third years resumed their regular student council work.

The rest of the day went well, but as he was about to sleep, Eichi couldn’t help but think about the anonymous letter again. It was just a letter, an empty threat, yet… how come Eichi felt so disturbed? Why was he filled with the vague and terrifying feeling that, perhaps, the words on the letter were meant to be taken as a prophecy?  
Eichi couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Every time he attempted to close his eyes, he soon opened them, afraid that if he went to sleep, maggots would pass by and infiltrate his body. His body begged for sleep, however. No matter what he tried to do to stay awake, his body would soon make him acknowledge his need for rest.  
Eventually, he gave in, and slept. He had nightmares filled with maggots drawing intricate spinning patterns with their bodies.

The next day, Eichi woke up panicked, late for school. He could easily have someone drive him to school, but he was still extremely embarrassed to come to class late. He felt he was about to collapse at any minute, clearly having not gotten enough sleep. Still, he got through morning classes managing not to crash down and try to get a couple of minutes sleeping.  
Eichi felt that Keito sometimes looked at him in a somewhat confused manner, but he did not bother about it. If Keito approached him, he’d most likely ask him not to come to school as he looked too tired, and Eichi didn’t have the time to deal with that particular kind of issue.

The rest of the day went much better than expected, but when he went home, he had the sudden feeling that something was crawling on his right arm. He checked it, but there was nothing to be found. Probably just a chill he had felt suddenly. He decided to disregard it and immediately went to sleep. He had no fuel to deal with strange feelings.

His nightmares had gotten more intense. Maggots were still present, but now, they seemed to be feasting on meat and human-like organs. Eichi felt intense chills and was writhing on his bed when, at one point, he had the feeling there were multiple things crawling on his skin. Suddenly, his eyes opened, snapping him out of his maggot-filled nightmare, and he instantly ran to his bathroom.  
He looked at his right arm and, through the lens of his exhaustion, had the impression he could see tiny larvae-like beings squirming under his skin. He blinked, and the impression was gone.  
He sighed, and decided he’d make himself some tea before going back to sleep.

The next morning, Eichi felt sluggish. The feeling of something creeping under his skin was stronger and almost nauseating. The thought that maggots were probably in this moment feasting on his flesh left him filled with anxiety. When he looked at his arms, he still had the impression that maggot-like things were having fun with his sick body.  
Yet, for some ungodly reason, he managed to go to morning classes again. He could feel Keito’s looks during classes getting more concerned, but Eichi himself couldn’t allow himself to approach him saying “I think it wasn’t a threat. It was a prophecy.”

Maggots. Maggots. Maggots. Maggots. Maggots. All he could focus on during class weren’t the lectures themselves but the existence of maggots. He could feel them, under his skin. He couldn’t see them, but he could feel. He could feel them, eating away, his body helping get them fatter, and sometimes, if he focused well, he knew he could somehow see them. Small enough not to be noticed by anyone else, but if he looked close enough, started touching carefully, he knew they were there, right under him, wriggling…  
Then, a maggot pierced his skin, and came out of it, bringing with it a rotten smell. Eichi shrieked and immediately ran away from class, rushing to the first bathroom.

The more he ran, the more he could see the tiny beings coming out of him in a rush, slowly eating him away. He could hear someone running after him. He hoped it wasn’t Keito. He went straight into the bathroom, turned on the water, and dunked his read right into the sink, letting water splash him, with a faint hope that he could be hallucinating, but when he rose his head up and looked at the mirror, he was horrified to see that maggots were crawling out of his cheeks, crawling on his face, leaving behind them bleeding holes on his skin.  
Eichi screamed and frantically scratched his face, trying to get the maggots off him, but the more he tried, the more the maggots seemed to multiply. It was like breaking the skin could only reveal maggot-made matryoshkas under the pathetic human carnal envelope of the host. Yet, he kept scratching, screaming, sometimes dunking his head in more water.

“Get off get off get off get off get off get off get off! Get off!”

He was screaming and crying, clearly feeling everything crawl and break around him, filled with pain and his nostrils filled with the putrid scent of his own body serving as food for insects.

“Eichi!”

Suddenly, Eichi turned to see Keito breathing heavily, having caught up to him. He approached him, but Eichi could only scream:

“Don’t approach me!”  
“Why?”  
“They… they’ll eat you away! You’ll catch them! Don’t approach me!” He kept scratching at his face and arms, feeling the sluggish texture of maggots all over him.  
“What are you talking about?! Stop hurting yourself like a maniac, your whole face is bleeding!”

Bleeding. Suddenly, Eichi seemed to have come up with an idea. If the maggots didn’t come off him on their own, he’d just cut himself up and get them to fall off him that way. He left the bathroom excitedly, trying to get to the school kitchens as fast as he could. 

“Eichi, wait!”

He could still hear Keito running after him, but to hell with that guy! Eichi had found the path of light, the way to get rid of his maggots, and he’d sure as hell try it out.  
When he arrived at the school kitchens, he grabbed the biggest knife he found, and started excitedly cutting into his right arm, laughing hysterically. It hurt. It hurt so much. But God, the satisfaction of seeing the maggots go part with his own putrid meat was so ecstatic that he kept butchering his own arm. He had enough time to carve out a big chunk of his own arm and forcefully tear the rotten meat away with his own teeth and grab it with his now barely functioning right hand before Keito caught up to him.

“Eichi?! What have you done? Have you gone mad?”  
“Mad…?” Eichi grinned. “Keito… I’m not mad. I’m trying to get rid of all these maggots crawling on me. And God, does it feel good.”  
“What are you talking about…? There’s no maggots in here… Only you, that knife, and… the flesh you tore out of your own arm.”

Eichi glared at Keito.

“Really? You can’t see, huh? You can’t see the maggots on me? All of those filthy, disgusting maggots crawling all over me, piercing my skin and violating the deepest parts of my body back and forth?” 

He slowly approached him, hit with a hysterical fit of laughing again. 

“Are you blind, you idiot?!” 

When he was dangerously close to him, he brought up the slab of putrid meat to Keito’s eyes. 

“Can you see it? This rotten meat… My rotten meat. Filled with maggots, filled with the scent of my decay...” 

He bit deep into the maggot-infested meat and ate it. He chewed it satisfyingly. 

“See? I’m so rotten now I don’t care about anything anymore. I’m filled with maggots, and I’m going to consume those maggots as much as they consume me until I die.”

He brought the putrid meat closer to Keito’s mouth and whispered.

“Come on. Bite into it.”

Keito said nothing. He stared in horror at Eichi. It filled him with anger, and Eichi let go of the knife to forcefully grab Keito’s head and force him to swallow even just a bit of his meat.

“Consume my maggot-infested rotten flesh, Keito!”

Keito didn’t open his mouth. He only started tearing up in fear. Then, something started to resonate within Eichi. He let go of the meat, everything.  
He knelt, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired. i'm tired and sorry. i have come to the point where i have resorted to writing something revolving around one of my biggest fears solely for the sake of the goretober challenge. This was nauseating and emotionally damaging to write. but i did it. i wrote it. i think there is simply no way for me to break eichi tenshouin further.
> 
> im sorry. im so sorry.
> 
> i don't know if this qualifies as trypophobia bc im not familiar with that fear but for the sake of being safer and knowing how the maggots manifest... yeah.


	30. Spinning Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vague sound of a certain cartoon's theme can be heard in the distance.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #30: KNIFE]

Rei woke up in the middle of a room. He got up, looked around and, despite the room being dark, he could somehow make out the features of a sort of circus scene. He was confused: how did he end up there? He was pretty sure he was in the light music club room some time earlier…  
Then, the circus scene was lit up, the intense light temporarily blinding Rei. When he came back to his senses, he saw Eichi wearing an outfit which he vaguely remembered to be his circus live one.

The blond student smiled at him, seemingly amused by something, but didn’t say anything. Rei backed off, but to his own shock he had suddenly gotten tied to what looked like a wheel-like device. He wanted to get away, but he couldn’t. Then, Eichi approached Rei and started spinning the wheel. Rei already started feeling nauseous, but he was terrified when he thought he could make out Eichi taking a knife. The knife was thrown, and sudden pain hit Rei in the guts.  
He looked down to see with fear that the knife had landed in his abdomen, the blood of the wound already staining the fabric of the outfit he was wearing. He had little time to realize it that another knife landed next to the first one, making Rei scream in pain.

The more the wheel spun, the more Rei was suffering as more knives landed on him. Then, the wheel slowed down, and Rei could only vaguely make out his own abdomen full of knives before blacking out.

Rei soon woke up in the light music club room screaming as he got up from his coffin. Koga, who apparently had just gotten into the room, got startled and shouted at him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, you vampire bastard?!”

Rei quickly stopped and Koga and he looked at each other for a long moment, both silent.  
… So it had just been a nightmare, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was refreshing to write after the big hit i took yesterday! this is vaguely inspired by popee again i guess. anyway even if it's very short it was entertaining to write, haha.
> 
> also geez i can't believe i'm almost over with the challenge!! it feels strange to know that after tomorrow i won't have to write anything for this again... on another note, i'll still be busy because i started working on a new project! it's an original project though, so it won't be posted on ao3 :( but i'll pick up aus i have on hold at times for ao3 i guess! (or i'll probably write a short nsfw drabble www) funnily enough, the new project is related to idols, so if you ever see a certain someone on another website with the same un as on here with some shady ongoing writing project, it might be me, haha


	31. Le Clou Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain guy watches a spectacle from the first person.
> 
> [GORETOBER DAY #31: CANDY GORE (well.. tbh i'm not sure a Lot of this applies to the prompt but,, I Tried); set in an AU]

“How boring.”

Eichi zapped through the channels on his handmade screen of guts. Each channel seemed to show different incarnations of himself from different areas and ages suffering or dying. It was like watching some strange kind of snuff movie starring only him and himself. In short, witnessing the experiences of his multiverse selves had become boring.  
Yet, he kept zapping and watching, hoping that maybe, something juicy would appear.

“I wonder what mob boss me is up to...” Pause. “Or maybe I should go for idol me since he’s the one who appears the most on here.”

He dug his hand deep into the bucket of eyeballs he was holding. Part of them were fried, other were covered in blood caramel. Either way, they were delicious, and Eichi couldn’t help but feel that whoever thought about creating such sweets was simply amazing.  
Then, he had the sudden idea to call one of his servants, a mindless pet that did his every desire. He licked one of the candy eyeballs and told the servant:

“Catch it in your mouth.”

He threw the eyeball and the servant quickly caught it in its mouth. Then, Eichi snapped his fingers, and the eyeball exploded, exploding his servant’s head along. He called more of his servants, telling them to lick the blood of the exploded servant from the floor, but as they started doing it, another snap of Eichi’s fingers set the blood on fire which quickly spread through all of the servants licking the blood. Then, he called other servants to put out the fire and smash the burnt servants into pieces. The crushing servants would then later be cut into tiny little pieces by servants holding chainsaws.

Eichi was thoroughly entertained by this endless game of servant killing, and if there was a thing that the TV set he had acquired did good, it was that it had allowed him to spice up his routine in a much more entertaining way.  
Eichi kept eating the eyeball sweets, almost intoxicating himself with their sweetness as he kept watching the scene with bright eyes. If any of the servants still had their eyes intact, he’d take out their eyeballs and make more sweets out of them.

He smiled, thinking he’d have to watch himself die a thousand times more so he could entertain himself like this thousandfold, engulfing disgustingly sweet gruesome candies along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i didn't know what to do for this prompt and i'm upset because idk... this is the last part of the challenge so i'm crushed i didn't come up with great enough ideas :( still, i did try to stay a bit in the candy prompt with some candy eyeballs but, eh. still not feeling it.
> 
> anyway! i did it! i completed the goretober challenge and i'm so proud of myself! as i mentioned yesterday, since i'll focus mostly on original stuff i'm not sure i'll post on ao3 that often now, but maybe one day i'll pick up a few things back again, haha.
> 
> tbh i feel emotional right now. i mean, this is by far the longest fic-related project i've ever done, and it's the first challenge i ever completed, so i'm already proud of myself, but somehow the reception of this also makes me emotional? i mean, to my own surprise, the challenge as a whole got over 1k hits? and it's amazing that in a month i got that much... i mean, maybe 1k hits isn't that much compared to what other people's works might get, but it still feels so amazing to me to know that this got as many hits as it did, especially considering the kind of content present throughout the whole challenge. i mean... writing this i had a lot of doubts and worries and i kept getting anxious because i've been afraid of being attacked for this, somehow... but it went well enough and nothing bad happened to me (well, besides the total emotional breakdown on the 29th, but... eh). on top of that, even if i didn't get much comments, all of the comments i got on this challenge mean so much to me.
> 
> ok i'll stop being emo and outright thank everyone who stuck to this challenge. you're all so cool and i'm happy you managed to stand my writing until now.  
> see you in a while! maybe


End file.
